Lost in Three Kingdoms
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Nagi-san telah sadar dari komanya akibat kecelakaan kereta api. Ingatannya sempat hilang sebagian, tapi banyak hal telah berlalu setelah tragedi itu. Apakah yang sudah terlewatkan? Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

Nagi : Selamat datang kembli di fic kami!

Scarlet : Bagi yang sudah membaca seri self-inserted kami atau tidak, kalian bisa membaca fic ini sesuka kalian..

Nagi : Bagi yang suka, mohon review, dan jika tidak suka, diharapkan memencet tombol Alt dan F4

Scarlet : tak perlu basa-basi, cekidot!

.

.

.

Genre : Romance Humor

Rate : T

Summary : Nagi-san meminjam sebuah buku di perpustakaan yang membuatnya tertarik dengan zaman Tiga Kerajaan. Ketika dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, Ia memilih sahabatnya karena berprinsip sahabat tak dapat dibeli. Hingga ketika Nagi-san terpaksa harus putus dengan pacarnya. Apakah hubungan cerita ini dengan zaman Tiga Kerajaan? WARNING, OOC inside!

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

.

* * *

**Nagi-san's Adventure : Lost in Three Kingdoms**

.

.

.

.

Prolog

-Author's PoV-

Hidup biasa, perjalanan biasa, dan semua yang biasa-biasa saja. Itulah yang mencerminkan kehidupanku. Setelah petualangan hebat, semua kembali menjadi biasa lagi. Kalian tidak perlu bertanya kehidupan macam apa itu. Kakak cerewet, sahabat kelewat lebay, pacar posesif...

Itu semua sudah menjadi bahan kehidupanku sehari-hari. Dan pada suatu hari, sahabat kecilku Scarlet mengajakku ke perpustakaan di kehidupan bodoh ini, saat jam istirahat...

"Nagi-san, aku mau ke perpustakaan. Mau ikut?", tanyanya polos.

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang tidak mau membaca buku...", jawabku dengan nada datar.

"Bukunya baru datang lagi loh! Yang sekarang, bukunya lebih keren!", kata Scarlet dengan nada promosi yang lebih mirip dengan pedagang pasar.

"Okelah... Aku ikut...", dengan sedikit terpaksa, aku harus ikut dengannya. Mungkin saja ada buku bagus.

Perpustakaan adalah ruangan yang selalu menjadi tempat berkumpul bagi kami berdua. Tak hanya karena buku yang selalu dikirim masih hangat dan menarik, jaringan _wireless_ alias WiFi-nya sering dipakai oleh Scarlet untuk membuka situs web resmi yang terbaru. Pantas saja perempuan kuncir kuda itu selalu membawa laptopnya...

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, aku memasuki daerah buku Romance. Saat menelusuri rak buku demi rak buku, mataku tertuju pada sebuah buku bersampul coklat dengan tiga huruf aneh yang menurutku adalah bahasa Mandarin. Aku mengambil buku tersebut, buku itu berjudul " Romance of Three Kingdoms ". Aku langsung berjalan menuju meja besar tepat di sebelah Scarlet. Halaman demi halaman terus kubaca. Isi yang bertema kisah cinta pada zaman Tiga Kerajaan itu membuatku tertarik untuk meminjam dan menghabiskan isi buku tersebut. Aku terus mencoba membayangkan sosok pada zaman itu. Dan tentu saja, bukan membayangkan pria tua yang sudah karatan. Kalian pikir aku perempuan macam apa kalau suka lelaki tua? Bagian paling menarik dalam buku itu adalah ujung tanduk dari zaman Tiga Kerajaan, dimana semua daratan Cina kembali bersatu menjadi dinasti Jin karena kontribusi besar keluarga Sima.

Dan konsentrasiku mulai buyar di tengah imajinasi tingkat dewa itu.

"Nagi-san, itu buku tentang Tiga Kerajaan ya?",

Sial! Sudah tahu judulnya "Romance of Three Kingdoms", masih nanya!

" Iya, emangnya kamu tahu apa soal itu?", tanyaku dengan sedikit nada marah.

"Ada tiga kerajaan bernama Wei, Wu dan Shu. Ketiganya tidak bisa menaklukkan satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya keluarga Sima yag awalnya dari Wei menaklukkan Wu dan Shu. Dan cucu dari penasihat militer Wei, Sima Yan, menghancurkan Wei dan mendirikan dinasti Jin", jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu soal itu? Setahuku otakmu mudah rusak ketika berhadapan dengan buku tebal...", kataku takjub dengan pengetahuannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Semua itu diceritakan di seri terbaru 'Dynasty Warriors'. Kebetulan aku sedang membuka website-nya, lalu membeli _artbook_-nya", katanya sambil menunjukkan website yang dia maksud. Tampak sebuah halaman berwarna cokelat dengan banyak tokoh berwajah tampan. Di bawahnya, adalah daftar kerajaan yang... tertera di buku yang kupinjam!

'Bagaimana bisa? Semuanya seperti yang kubayangkan', pikirku takjub sambil jawsdrop.

"Tujuh puluh persen isi dari permainan ini berasal dari buku yang kau pinjam. Lihat, ada yang mempelopori Dinasti Jin juga...", katanya sambil mempromosikan situs web yang dibukanya itu.

Aku kaget setengah hidup(?) melihat isi dari situs itu. Dan secara tak sengaja, mataku tertuju pada sosok lelaki berkulit hitam manis berambut ikal nan berantakan, dengan pakaian biru yang setengah terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku bertanya, "Hei, siapa lelaki yang disana?"

"Oh, yang ini. Ini Sima Zhao, anak kedua Sima Yi, adik Sima Shi, Suami Wang Yuanji dan..."

"Ayah dari Sima Yan. Aku sudah tahu itu", kataku memotong untuk menghindari ceramah panjang lebar tinggi dan volumenya itu.

"Yang kudengar, mereka saling mencintai meski kepribadian mereka jauh berbeda...", kata Scarlet seraya menerawang.

"Begitulah yang tertulis di buku itu. Mereka bercinta di medan perang...", kataku ikut menerawang.

Aku terus membayangkan betapa indah jika aku dan Jin bisa memiliki hubungan spesial seperti mereka. Secara tak sengaja, aku terus melamun karena kejadian itu.

Hingga suatu ajakan membuyarkan suasana.

"Nagi-san, kebetulan bawaanku terlalu banyak. Bisa ga bawain aku _artbook_ ini nanti malam? Aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk menyelesaikan permainanku", tanyanya.

" Boleh saja jika aku ada jam kosong untuk hari ini. Sayangnya, aku ada janji dengan..."

"Bawakan atau semua akan berakhir disini!", potongnya.

"Scarlet-chan, kau harus mengerti kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Paling tidak, tundalah menjadi besok atau lusa..."

"Aku mau nanti malam! HUAAAAAAAAAA!", kata Scarlet yang berakhir dengan tangisan anak TK-nya.

"Oke, oke. Nanti malam!", kataku dengan hanya bisa berpasrah diri.

Keluar dari perpustakaan, aku hanya bisa memijit dahiku sambil membawa dua buah buku yang tebalnya minta ampun itu. Aku terpaksa harus menghubungi Jin sekarang juga.

**KRIIIIIIING!**

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, sebelum aku terlambat, aku menemui Jin di dalam kelasku.

"Jin, soal ajakanmu kemarin..."

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?", tanyanya.

"Niatnya sih begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menemani Scarlet malam ini. Bagaimana jika besok?"

"Nagi-chan, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Bagaimana kau bisa menundanya?"

"Sayang sekali. Tapi Scarlet itu terlalu muda untuk masuk SMA. Aku harus bisa mendewasakannya lebih dulu. Lagipula, hanya dia sahabat yang kupunya"

"Jadi, kau lebih mementingkan dia dari aku? Oke, seharusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal soal itu. Kita putus sekarang!"

"Tapi... Baiklah jika itu maumu! Cinta bisa datang dari mana saja dan kapan saja. Tapi sahabat, harus dibuat dan tidak dapat dibeli dengan uang!" kataku marah-marah sambil kembali ke mejaku. Dan kejadia itu merupakan akhir dari kisah cintaku bersama Jin. Entah kenapa aku selalu berkonflik, tidak pernah seperti hubungan Zhao dan Yuanji di kisah Tiga Kerajaan itu.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, aku berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah dengan melewti jalan pintas. Sebenarnya, rumahku dan Scarlet sangat dekat. Hanya saja, rumah kami dibatasi oleh lintasan kereta api. Saat aku berjalan melintasi jaur tersebut, tampak seekor kucing berbulu putih melintas lebih dulu dariku. Saat kucing itu kaget, aku baru sadar bahwa kereta api akan melintas. Aku segera berlari kencang untuk menyelamatkan si kucing. Tapi, ketika kucing itu sudah selamat, kereta itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku. Kurasa, ini sudah jalanku. Aku pantas untuk mati karena sudah kehilangan orang yang kusayang. Aku senang memiliki sahabat, tapi juga merasa bersalah karena baru saja putus cinta. Maafkan aku semuanya...

.

.

.

TUT TUT! BRUAK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hah? Kenapa kereta itu tidak menabrakku? Aku masih hidup? Tapi, jika aku hidup, aku ada dimana?

Kubuka mataku ketika aku sadar bahwa tak ada kereta api yang akan menabrakku tadi. Malahan, aku berada di suatu tempat. Sebuah tempat yang jika kutarik kesimpulan, itu adalah sebuah pasar tradisional. Namun, pasar ini berbeda dengan pasar yang kulihat. Baik penjual maupun pembelinya, mengenakan pakaian semacam kimono Jepang. Sebenarnya, pasar macam apa ini? Apakah aku bermimpi di zaman Edo?

Pikiranku pun terus melayang, hingga aku melihat sosok lelaki berjubah cokelat nan misterius menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya. Aku segera menghampiri barangnya yang terjatuh, kemudian membawanya di tangan kananku karena aku masih membawa dua buah buku yang baru saja kupinjam dan dititipkan. Dengan berlari, aku menemui lelaki itu seraya berkata, "Anda menjatuhkan barang anda. Mohon, jangan anggap saya pencuri karena saya tak tahu apa-apa soal tempat ini".

Lelaki itu menoleh kepadaku ketika aku tak sengaja meraih pundaknya. Dibalik jubah cokelat itu, tampak sesosok pemuda berkulit hitam manis dengan rambut yang ikal berantakan. Tunggu, aku seperti megenalnya...

"S... S-Sima... Z-Zh-Zhao... Kau masih hidup?"

"Pssst. Kau membongkar penyamaranku!"

"Zhao... Hidup... Berjalan... Bicara... Aku dimana..."

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

Nagi : Bagi yang ingin menyimpan kritik dan saran, silakan langsung review di kotak di bawah

Scarlet : Nah, kalian yang masih ingin menunggu chapter berikutnya, sabar...

Nagi : Doain kita biar terus ada ide buat lanjut terus!


	2. 3K and the Magical Books

Nagi : Wah, Ga nyangka udah ada yang neripiu

Scarlet : Kita bakalan ngebahas ripiunya nanti. Sebelumnya, kita cek lagi chapter berikutnya!

.

.

.

Genre : Romance Humor

Rate : T

Summary : Nagi-san baru sadar dia tersesat di zaman Tiga Kerajaan, tepat bermula di Jin. Lebih aneh lagi ketika lelaki yang ditolongnya adalah Sima Zhao. Bagaimanakah reaksinya? Lalu, adakah kejadian aneh ketika Nagi-san membawa dua buku tersebut?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

.

**Nagi-san's Adventure : Lost in Three Kingdoms**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : 3K and the Magical Books

"Ah... Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Mana mungkin aku bertemu dengan karakter fiksi dari zaman Tiga Kerajaan?",

Aku membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit. Kupandangi ruangan yang kulihat sejenak, bahkan sosok lelaki rambut berantakan yang kutemui tadi, berkata,"Kau sudah bangun, ini kamarku. Anggap saja ini kamarmu sendiri".

Aku mengusap mataku lagi, kupandangi dengan teliti sosok itu. Tidak kusangka semua yang kulihat bukan mimpi, padahal aku sudah sering pingsan. Jadi, orang yang kulihat itu benar-benar seorang Sima Zhao.

"Zhao, jika ini kamarmu, seharusnya kau mengerti jika Yuanji akan sangat cemburu. Sebaiknya, kau segera pergi sebelum dia mendatangimu...", kataku ragu kepada sosok yang kupanggil Zhao itu.

"Yuanji? Ayolah, dia sudah mengerti jika penyamaranku di pasar hampir terbongkar. Kita sudah saling mengerti", jawabnya santai.

Aku kembali melihat sekelilingku. Aku seperti merasa aneh pada tanganku. Oh, iya. Dua buku itu! Jika ada yang membacanya, itu bisa berbahaya!

"Jika aman, dimana buku yang kubawa tadi?", tanyaku.

"Maaf, buku yang mana?"

"Dua buah buku. Satu berwarna coklat dengan tulisan bahasa Mandarin, dan satunya berwarna putih dengan gambar di depanya"

"Entahlah, tapi aku melihat ada dua orang yang mengambil buku itu. Tunngu dulu...", kata Zhao berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba, ia menarik lenganku seraya berkata,"Kita ke taman!"

"Hei, jangan menarik tanganku! Tunggu aku!"

Di taman, tampak seorang lelaki dengan rambut ikal berantakan, namun dikuncir belakangnya sedang membaca sebuah buku besar berwarna putih. Kuterawang lagi sosok yang menonjolkan ekspresi membanggakan dirinya tersebut. Aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa sosok lelaki tampan itu adalah Zhong Hui, jenderal termuda yang direkrut di Wei. Sedangkan lelaki yang satunya, aku bisa bilang ia sangat tua karena rambut putihnya, bahkan dari tulang-belulang yang menonjol serta kebiasaannya yang batuk setiap dua detik itu, aku yakin belum ada obat untuk penyakit TBC yang dideritanya. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki yang kulihat dan kuterawang itu adalah Guo Huai, veteran medan perang sekaligus fosil hidup yang masih jago menembak. Jika dia hidup di zamanku, mungkin jabatannya setara dengan Fir'aun Mesir. Aku melihat Guo Huai akan duduk di bangku taman untuk membaca buku berwarna cokelat di samping Zhong Hui. Aku langsung teringat isi dari buku cokelat itu, itu adalah novel yang menceritakan sejarah panjang zaman Tiga Kerajaan!

Aku lagsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk mencegah lelaki tua itu menyentuh buku tersebut. Dengan slow motion, aku berteriak,"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Lariku mendadak berhenti ketika Guo Huai sudah menyentuh buku itu. Terlambat, dia sudah membaca bukunya!

Guo Huai membuka buku itu dan mencoba membalik halamannya, namun yang terjadi justru tagannya berdarah. Padahal, tak ada kejadian apapun saat aku membacanya. Di saat yang bersamaan, muncul batu besar yang membentuk formasi semacam kubah raksasa. Sebelum kubah itu mengurungnya, Sima Zhao lari terbirit-birit untuk memanggil Deng Ai yang juga seorang veteran medan perang dan bisa menolongnya menggunakan mesin bor.

.

Namun usaha itu ternyata sangat sia-sia. Dibor berkali-kali, tetap saja kubah itu tak hancur. Tuhan, apa salahku hingga membuat Guo Huai yang merupakan tokoh bersejarah ini terkurung?

Aku hanya bisa tertegun, jatuh terduduk, dan menyesal dengan semua yang kuperbuat. "Ayolah, itu semua unsur ketidaksengajaan. Haruskah aku berkata 'Alakazootiful' untuk mengembalikannya?", omelku dengan keras. Omelan itu ternyata terdengar oleh yang lain, kecuali Zhong Hui yang acuh tak acuh pada keadaan itu.

Setelah omelan itu, batu besar yang mengurung Guo Huai hancur berkeping-keping, dan lelaki itu keluar dalam keadaan lemah tak berdaya ditambah efek asap di sekujur tubuhnya. Tunggu, apa benar dia baik-baik saja. Aku hanya bisa menyilangkan jariku dan berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Deng Ai dan zhao yang berada di tempat itu langsung membopong tubuh lemah itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Guo Huai dapat dibawa oleh mereka berdua. Lalu aku bertanya,"Apakah dia baik-baik saja? "

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sosok yang kutanyakan menoleh ke arahku. Sosok yang kulihat bukan lagi Guo Huai sang lelaki tua pengidap TBC, melainkan seorang pemuda berbadan tegap dengan wajah berseri. Mungkinkah ini perasaanku, atau Guo Huai benar-benar jauh lebih muda dari usia normalnya, serta tidak mengidap AIDS?

Kulihat lagi halaman yang membuat tangannya berdarah. Halaman itu berisi ujung dari zaman Tiga Kerajaan. Tapi yang kulihat hanyalah halaman kosong tanpa rangkai kata.

Apakah Guo Huai sudah menghilangkan alur dari sejarahnya? Aku masih mengingat jika di halaman itu ada kisah dimana ia meninggal karena dibunuh dengan panah dari belakang. Karena ia menyentuhnya, bagian itu menghilang. Begitu juga dengan adegan ketika ia hampir mengalahkan Xiahou Ba yang membelot kepada Shu saat invasi keduanya di Tian Shui.

Tidak mungkin, aku harus menulis ulang cerita itu sebelum alurnya berubah kembali...

Tapi, masa lalu tetap akan menjadi masa lalu. Semuanya tetap sama saja...

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

Nagi : Jika kalian ingin kritik dan saran, silakan mengisi kotak dibawah ini

Scarlet, kita akan membahas ripiunya setiap dua chapter, ocre?


	3. History Problemo, Bro?

Nagi : Wow, ripiunya gimana nih?

Scarlet : Oke, kita lihat ripiunya...

So, ini dari Nakamura Aira :

_Ini bertema tentang Dinasti Jin ya? *coret*wah saya kira Wu*coret*_

Sepertinya bakalan menarik nih mwahahahaha! *coret*apalagi ada Sima Yi yang selalu tertawa iblis*coret*

Saya tunggu updatenya yo

Nagi : bukan, ini dari Shu! Udah tau Jin masih nanya...

Scarlet : Jangan marah-marah, nanti ga diripiu lagi loh...

Nagi : Ya sudah, lanjut!

Ini dari Kaien-Aerknard :

_Hoooo... Pastinya anda itu pengemar kingdom Jin khususnya Sima Zhao, ya kan? #smirk_

Ceritanya bagus kok! Serius! XD jarang juga ada yang mau mulai startnya dari sejak ada si Sima bersaudara.

_Saya tunggu updatenya yo_

Nagi : Sudah kubilang, aku mau move on! Aku tidak mau bersama Zhao!

Scarlet : Bilang aja Nagi-san suka sama kakek Guo Huai...

Nagi : Kau bilang aku bersama kakek tua bangkotan si jagung kisut itu?

Scarlet : Ampun...

Nagi : FYI aja ya, aku suka dia karena Arm Cannon! Dan lebih cocok dijadiin fanservice. Seperti, diubah umurnya...

Scarlet : Lanjut!

Next, dari xtreme guavaniko :

_Rambut Sima Zhao berantakan ya... Gak mao disisir pula, ntar Sima Zhao ketularan aku lho... yang selalu malas sisir rambut tapi, gak pernah berantakan rambutku, pendek sih... Ah! sorry... malah kritik Sima Zhao... *dilempar kekutub utara sama Sima Zhao*, hehehehe keep writing!_

Nagi : Kapok deh...

Sima Zhao : Emang aku laki-laki macam apa berbuat begitu? Biar begini, aku masih setia! Aku juga sudah punya istri!

Wang Yuanji : Zhao, kenapa ada lipstick di bajumu? *deathglare sambil merenggut telinga Sima Zhao*

Sima Zhao : Ampuuun! Sakit!

Scarlet : tak kusangka Sima Zhao yang kukenal pede dan mesum itu takut sama istrinya...

Nagi : Oke. Daripada tambah panjang, cekidot!

.

.

.

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei

"Enchanted", belongs to Taylor Swift

"The One That Got Away", belongs to Katy Perry

Genre : Romance Drama

Rate : T

Summary : Nagi-san menemukan bagian dari catatan sejarah yang hilang. Namun ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang sudah disayanginya seperti keluarga. Apakah yang membuat Nagi-san bingung? Akankah satu malam sebelum invasi kedua Shu akan menjadi malam terakhir Nagi-san bertemu dengan Guo Huai yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

.

**Nagi-san's Adventure : Lost in Three Kingdoms**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : History. Problemo, Bro?

Ini perasaan yang aneh. Aku merasa marah, tapi juga merasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku mengingatkan mereka dari awal. Aku hampir kehilangan harapan, tapi mau tak mau aku harus turun tangan mengatasi masalah ini. Masalah ini terus terbayang di pikiranku. Aku ingin pulang, tapi aku tak dapat membiarkan sejarah berubah mendadak karena kejadian ini. Keesokan harinya di pagi buta warna(?), aku membangunkan Zhao sebagai teman sekamarnya. Tapi yang kutemukan hanya ranjang kosong. Aku melihat lagi isi buku berwarna cokelat itu. Aku baru ingat bahwa pada invasi kedua, Zhao diculik dan di alur inilah peran lelaki tua itu berjalan. Dia harus mengalahkan Xiahou Ba dan mati pada saat yang bersamaan. Karena tak adanya Zhao, aku terpaksa curhat kepada Deng Ai, karena dia juga melihat kejadian ini.

Dengan berlari karena takut idenya kabur, aku menuju kamar Deng Ai sebagai penasehat militer yang dipercaya. Sesampaiku di kamarnya, aku membangunkannya dengan seribu cara. Awalnya, aku meneriakkan namanya di telinganya.

"Hei, Pak Tua. Bangun! Ini keadaan darurat! Deng Ai, kumohon bangunlah!", kataku sambil berteriak. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya bangun. Aku mencobanya lagi dengan menyampurkan air dengan beras, lalu menyiramkan air tajin ke wajahnya. Dan rencana itu berhasil dengan indahnya.

"Aduh! Kenapa jadi basah? Kenapa juga kau membangunkanku pagi buta begini?", katanya sambil marah-marah.

"Biar sekalian mandi. Kita tidak punya waktu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!", kataku terburu-buru sebelum yang lain mendengarnya.

"Mandi sih mandi. Tapi jangan air tajin juga dong! Kau pikir aku ini beras?"

"Habisnya kau susah sekali dibangunkan. Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang!", kataku seraya menarik lengan Deng Ai yang besar dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kamar Zhao. Di kamar itu pula, aku menceritakan bagian sejarah mana yang hilang dan strategi untuk berperang bilamana ada invasi Shu kedua.

"Jadi, sejarah yang seharusnya tertulis seluruhnya di buku itu menghilang semua?", kata Deng Ai setengah kaget dan setengah mabok(?).

"Benar. Menurutku, buku itu mengorbankan seluruh perjalanan panjang yang telah tertulis kepada Guo Huai agar bisa mengubahnya sebelum nyawanya tamat", balasku dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Tapi, kenapa ketika aku dan Zhong Hui membacanya tidak ada efek sama sekali?", tanyanya.

"Karena pada bagian yang disentuhnya, kalian masih hidup dan baru muncul setelah terbunuh. Jadi, masih ada kemungkinan kalian menemukan Guo Huai dalam keaadan hidup"

"Tadi kau bilang sejarah bisa berubah, tapi kau juga bilang sejarah juga tak dapat diubah. Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Maksudku, sejarah berubah ketika kau belajar dari sejarah yang telah lalu dan mencoba tidak mengulang hal yang sama. Sejarah tidak bisa berubah ketika semua yang berada di masa lalu sudah berlalu, bahkan telah tertulis secara otentik seperti di buku ini", kataku sambil menunjukkan buku yang kumaksud.

"Jadi kesimpulannya. Ketika bagian itu hilang, satu-satunya jalan untuk mengembalikan sejarah itu adalah dengan membuat Guo Huai terbunuh di invasi kedua Shu?"

"Benar. Aku harus memastikan tidak ada bagian sejarah yang berubah dengan kematiannya"

"Dan dia harus mati karena sejarah itu?"

"Oh, jadi kalian membicarakan aku di belakang?", kata sebuah suara yang tentunya bukan aku dan Deng Ai.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tampak seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam pekat dan pakaian yang atasnya sedikit terbuka. Yang kulihat bukanlah Pak Tua saudaranya Fir'aun, tapi saudaranya Kamui Gakupo. Meskipun ada sedikit uban di rambutnya, aku baru sadar ternyata bisa bangun pagi juga. Dan tentu saja, perasaanku menjadi lain bahkan jauh berbeda dari ketika aku bertemu dengan Zhao. Kulihat lagi buku warna cokelat di atas meja. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, sebelum aku menyukai karakter Zhao, Guo Huai adalah karakter panutanku. Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus berbohong kali ini.

"T-t-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kami hanya sedang membicarakan invasi Shu kedua tiga hari lagi, dan kami ingin kau memimpin pasukan karena selama ini kau berada di barisan belakang", kataku berbohong.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, nanti aku yang akan memimpin pasukan. Ngomong-ngomong, medan perangnya ada dimana?", tanyanya.

"Menurutku, medan perangnya di Tian Shui. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan rincian medan perangnya tanpa peta. Petanya ada di buku yang berwarna putih", kataku ragu-ragu.

"Buku warna putih? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya...", kata Deng Ai sambil menerawang uang(?).

"Aku masih ingat kalau buku itu masih bersama seseorang", kata Guo Huai ikut menerawang.

Pemikiran mereka berlangsung hingga lima jam, hingga entah apakah ada panah yang menusuk kepala mereka, pikiran mereka tertuju pada satu nama dan serempak...

"Zhong Hui!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian, kami semua serempak namun bersembunyi ke kamar Zhong Hui. Aku berjalan perlahan melalui pintu kamarnya, diam-diam aku mengambil buku putih di atas lemari. Aku hampir meraih buku itu, namun bahaya menghadang dimana ada ribuan pedang melayang secara mistis di belakangku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak teriak, tapi pedang itu bisa membunuhku dengan sekali melangkah. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku melangkah ke kiri untuk keluar dari kamar pembantaian itu. Dengan kondisi bagai merayap, aku mengoper buku itu ke Deng Ai yang sudah berada di dekat pintu. Dengan langkah seribu, aku langsung menutup pintunya. Namun yang namanya pintu kertas mudah sobek, kita terpaksa melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran antara trio Kwek-Kwek dengan seribu pedang melayang Zhong Hui.

"EVERYBODY, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", teriakku seperti sangat ketakutan karena aku berada di posisi belakang dimana pedang itu berada di belakangku.

Kami bertiga terus berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari... Hingga kami sampai di sebuah bunker dengan pintu kayu raksasa. Kami bertiga segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, lalu Deng Ai segera menutup pintunya dari dalam dan menguncinya dengan sebuah balok kayu besar.

Fiuh, baguslah jika pedang itu tidak mengejar kita. Tapi, ruangan macam apa ini? Gelap sekali tempatnya...

"Halo? Apakah ada lampu? Disini gelap sekali!", teriakku. Mataku terasa buram karena tak ada cahaya, yang ada di sana hanyalah empat buah jendela di setiap sudut ruangan.

Kami membuka jendela tersebut. Dan alangkah ajaibnya ketika cahaya harapan masuk ke ruangan itu. Tampak benda-benda berkilau dan tajam ada di hadapan kami. Saking takjubnya, aku bertanya pada Guo Huai,"Tuanku, ini ruangan apa?"

"Ini WC umum!", jawabnya.

"WC umum? Kok ada barang tajem begitu yak?"

"Sudah tau ruang senjata, masih nanya!", katanya dengan memasang emote wajah "You don't say?"(?)

Aku melihat benda di sekelilingku. Dari senjata sederhana dan kecil seperti pedang, golok, kipas angin(?), semua senjata ada disana. Hingga mataku tertuju pada satu senjata di sebuah etalase kaca besar. Sebuah meriam raksasa yang bisa dipasang di tangan. Arm cannon!

Aku hanya bisa termangu dan berharap bisa memilikinya. Namun keinginan itu kembali buyar.

"Hei, kau bilang ingin menjelaskan jalur medan perangnya...", kata Deng Ai yang memukul pundakku hingga tubuhku jatuh tersungkur.

"Iya, iya. Kau tahu jika aku ingin punya senjata seperti kalian! Kalian tidak bisa beri aku sedikit waktu?", kataku seraya bangkit dari lantai semen untuk duduk. Kemudian aku mencari halaman tentang invasi di Tian Shui dengan daftar isi di buku putih itu. Setelah halamannya ditemukan, aku membeberkan halaman itu, karena khusus halaman itulah terdapat peta lengkap dari medan perang di Tian Shui.

"Jadi, ini adalah peta lengkap untuk perang nanti. Kamp kita berada di selatan, dan kotak-kotak ini adalah benteng pertahanan lawan. Salah satu dari benteng ini terdapat Zhao yang terkepung. Sisanya bisa menjadi jebakan", kataku menerangkan isi peta itu.

"Artinya, jika kita berperang, kita harus mencari isi di bentengnya satu per satu", kata Deng Ai untuk memulai pengaturan starategi perang.

"Oke. Karena tidak mungkin semuanya akan pergi ke satu tujuan, kita akan berpencar ke masing-masing benteng yang terpisah. Aku akan berada di tenggara", kata Guo Huai memulai perannya.

"Aku akan menghancurkan senjata yang memungkinkan kita tidak selamat di perjalanan di utara dan barat laut", kata Deng Ai ikut mengatur perannya.

"Tapi, senjata itu terpusat di timur. Disana juga banyak pemanah. Bagaimana jika Tuan Deng Ai ikut ke timur bersama saya? Kita dapat sekaligus menyelamatkan Tuan Guo Huai dalam perjalanan dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Kebetulan daerah timur berupa tebing tinggi", kataku membuat saran.

"Cukup bagus. Oh, iya. Siapakah gerangan, nona muda?", tanya Deng Ai.

"Nagi. Panggil aku Nagi", kataku melakukan perkenalan.

Dan kami bertiga pun menjadi sangat akrab. Dari yang bernama trio Kwek-kwek, menjadi Trio Penasihat Militer.

"Eh, Teman-teman...", kataku memanggil dua orang lelaki tua itu.

Mereka menoleh sejenak dengan tampang seekor gorila.

"Karena aku akan ikut perang, bolehkah aku mengambil Arm Cannon?", tanyaku.

Dan kedua orang itu sweatdrop berjamaah. Meski diawali dengan buruk, mereka akhirnya mengizinkan aku mengambil benda raksasa yang biasa di luar(?) hebat itu. Tentu saja di bawah pengawasan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, di suatu pagi yang cukup mendung tapi cukup cerah(?), aku berjalan di sekitar halaman istana. Disana, aku melihat banyak prajurit yang sedang berlatih. Terutama seorang lelaki rambut aneh dengan pedang melayangnya, Zhong Hui. Tepat sekali ketika sedang belajar mengendalikan pedang-pedang melayang yang menurutku, cukup aneh.

"Hei, kau sedang berlatih permainan pedang?", tanyaku seraya menghampirinya.

"Bukan, aku sedang merokok. Kebetulan sedang kepanasan...", jawabnya sinis.

"Merokok? Setahuki di zaman ini belum ada rokok, apalagi cuacanya sedang mendung", kataku polos.

"Sudah tahu latihan pedang masih bertanya...", katanya memasang wajah datar.

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Menurutku kau sedikit lebih muda dariku, tapi kau sudah sangat berbakat. Aku ingin mengujinya sekarang",kataku sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Jadi, kau menantangku?", kata Zhong Hui panas.

"Ya. Aku sudah mewarisi keahlian dua musuhmu. Seharusnya kau bisa mengalahkan aku", kataku langsung memancing. Dan pancingan pun tertangkap! Aku mendapatkan seekor ikan Barracuda!

Oke, bektustori.

"Jika begitu, tangkap ini!", Zhong Hui langsung melemparkan salah satu pedangnya ke arahku. Refleks, aku langsung menagkisnya dengan Arm Cannon yang ebetulan dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhku.

"Sekarang, giliranku!", aku menggerakkan tanganku seperti mengokang pistol. Meski pukulanku ditangkis olehnya, aku menendangnya ke atas, disusul dengan tembakan beruntun yang membuat Zhong Hui terkapar di Himalaya(?).

Dengan absurdnya, orang-orang yang melihat aksiku hanya bisa jawdrop, karena master Arm Cannon seperti Guo Huai belum tentu bisa menyerang sekuat itu. Terima kasih klinik T**g F**g! Eh, terima kasih buku cokelatku!

.

.

.

Di malam harinya...

Aku tidak bisa tidur setelah bangun di pagi buta itu. Pikiranku menjadi sangat kalut, bahkan dirundung kebingungan. Aku berharap bisa menyelamatkan sejarah yang akan menjadi kontroversial, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang sudah menghargai keberadaanku. Aku ingin sejarah itu tertulis ulang, tapi aku tidak bisa kehilangan orang yang sudah menjadi panutanku. Aku ingin sejarah terulang, tapi aku tak bisa merelakannya pergi. Inikah cinta dari dunia paralel?

Aku hanya berjalan di teras di dekat kamarku, duduk disana sambil memutar lagu di iPod yang tak sengaja terbawa olehku bersama kedua buku itu.

.

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

.

.

Lalu, aku kembali memutar lagu kedua secara acak. Sambil memutar lagu, aku merobek kain baju untuk kujadikan perhiasan dari tali temali.

.

_Summer after high school, when we first met_

_We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th birthday, we got matching tattooes..._

_._

_Used to steal your parent's liquor, and climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future, like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you..._

_._

_In another life, I will be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So, I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away..._

.

.

.

Sekilas, aku melihat seseorang melintas melewatiku. Dan hanya satu sosok yang kupikirkan di kepalaku, sosok yang entah besok atau lusa, ia akan meninggalkanku.

"Tuan, maukah anda duduk bersama saya disini?", kataku memanggilnya.

Lelaki yang kupanggil langsung ikut duduk di sebelahku, seakan bertanya,"Ada apa gerangan, Lady Nagi?"

"Lady? Aku bukan ratu, aku juga belum resmi jadi anggota kerajaan. Kau tidak perlu panggil aku begitu. Oh iya, apakah kau tidak bisa tidur juga?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ini karena aku terbiasa sering batuk dan berkeringat di malam hari... Kau juga begitu?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sering mengalami ganguan tidur jika terlalu banyak pikiran. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau melihat bulan di sebelah sana?", tanyaku seraya menunjuk bulan purnama besar yang cukup indah menghiasi malam itu, dan hanya kita berdua yang melihatnya.

"Iya, kenapa?", tanyanya.

"Aku merasa kalut karena aku khawatir akan kehilangan bulan itu suatu hari nanti...", kataku menjelaskan maksud pembicaraanku.

"Oh, begitu. Aku tahu suatu saat bulan itu akan hilang, tapi kita juga belum tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi. Karena aku yakin, setelah bulan itu menghilang pasti akan ada bulan baru yang menggantikannya..."

"Apakah menurutmu kau bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku berharap bisa hidup seperti bulan itu. Tapi, yang namanya kematian pasti tak ada yang tahu kapan akan terjadi. Yang manusia seperti kita bisa lakukan hanya berusaha dengan tujuan baik, suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada balasannya"

Perkataannya membuat hatiku sedikit lega, tapi aku masih penasaran.

"Tuanku, dahulu anda dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Tapi, kenapa masih ikut berperang?"

"Kuncinya adalah keyakinan dan saling menghargai. Ketika orang lain meremehkan kemampuanku ketika aku sakit, aku bisa mengalahkan mereka karena aku berkeyakinan bahwa orang lemah sekalipun bisa memiliki kekuatan, bahkan sangat menghargai arti kekuatan yang telah dimilikinya. Jadi, aku akan tetap berusaha selama aku masih hidup, meski usiaku tinggal menghitung hari"

"Tidak kusangka, Tuan Guo Huai sangat kuat menghadapi cobaan itu...", kataku takjub.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku heran tentang bagaimana kau bisa berada disini, dekat bersama para jenderal dan Tuan Zhao", tanyanya kepadaku.

"Jika kuceritakan, ceritanya akan panjang sekali..."

Dan di malam itu, kami terus mengobrol panjang serta menceritakan jalan hidup masing-masing, dari kisahku mendadak bertemu Zhao, hingga masalah perebutan hak asuh atas diriku yang masih terus diperbincangkan. Hingga malam sangat larut, kami tertidur di luar istana, dengan Guo Huai yang memelukku saat itu. Meski yang kusentuh adalah tubuh atletis, itu semua hanya semu. Karena yang kurasakan hanyalah tulang belulang dibungkus kulit. Orang yang bersamaku adalah seorang lelaki berusia 60 tahun dengan penyakit TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi harinya...

DUK!

DUK!

BUAK!

BRUAAAAK!

.

.

.

Kalian sedang menebak keributan macam apa itu? Apakah ada perkelahian? Ataukah ada semacam latihan senjata? Jawaban kalian salah semua! Yang benar adalah...

Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat di kepalaku, karena aku tertidur di sudut teras dan tepat di bawah meja kayu, berulang kali aku kejeduk dan hingga sekarang benjolnya sudah 20 lantai. Dan kalian masih menebak siapa yang melakukan ini? Jangan tanya aku, tanya orang tua yang tak sengaja, atau sengaja tidur di sebelahku.

"BANGUN ATAU AKAN KUBOR MUKA KALIAN!", kata sosok suara misterius yang sepertinya kukenal...

PLAK!

"Cepat bangun! Kita tidak punya waktu berhadapan dengannya!", kata sosok saudaranya Gakupo menamparku. Aku yang hanya setengah nyawa berusaha keluar dari kolong meja dan segera berdiri. Namun, malang terus melintang. Aku telah menabrak sebuah bulldozer(?) yang kusimpulkan bernama Deng Ai.

"Mau kemana lagi kamu? Ini H-min-satu! CEPAT BERDIRI DAN LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SERATUS KALI!", teriaknya dengan kencang.

Lantas aku berdiri tegap dan siapkan sikap hormat.

"SIAP! HORMAAAAAT, GRAK!", teriakku sambil meletakkan tanganku di atas kepala. Meski yang lainnya merasa hal itu sedikit aneh karena aku terbiasa menjadi pengibar bendera saat upacara.

Seusai kegiatan mabuk khas, aku dan para jenderal perang lainnya menuju lapangan yang entah kenapa membuatku akan muntah karena stres berat. Bayangkan saja, lapangan yang bisa dibilang lima kali ukuran lapangan sepakbola digunakan untuk latihan lari keliling lapangan, seratus kali pula! Bagaimana _cleaning service_ ga pada mogok kerja? Mungkin baru setengahnya saja, sudah pada modar.

"Tuan Guo Huai, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Deng Ai? Sepertinya dia marah ketika ada jagung kisut tidur dengan perempuan berondong...", kataku sambil bercanda. Padahal, aku kehabisan akal untuk mencari lawan kata "jagung berondong".

"Tenang saja. Dia hanya begitu ketika perang tinggal sehari lagi, meski sebenarnya persiapan ini cukup berlebihan", jawabnya.

"Ini bukan berlebihan lagi. Tapi sudah keterlaluan! Kita yang ngobrol terlalu panjang saja baru sampai setengah lapangan!", kataku sedikit menyindir.

Malang kembali melintang di depanku, kakiku keseleo dan jatuh tersungkur di pinggir lapangan. Aku berusaha tetap berdiri, tapi kakiku sendiri tidak mengizinkan karena terlalu lelah.

"KEAPA KALIAN DUDUK SAJA? NENEKKU BISA LEBIH KUAT DARI ITU!", teriak Deng Ai sambil menyantap tehnya. Oke, itu sangat tidak adil. Dan aku sangat benci orang yang menari-nari di atas kepalaku!

Aku serius, aku merasa seperti ada yang menari di kepalaku.

"Kau tahu jika kakiku keseleo. Bagaimana aku bisa jalan? Aku tahu nenekmu sudah meninggal karena siksaan ini!", kataku mengancam. Mungkin dengan ancaman itu, dia mau memberi sedikit keringanan karena sudah tahu aku datang dari masa depan dan telah membaca sejarah hidupnya.

Dan ternyata, dugaanku meleset. Aku hidup jauh setelah sejarah neneknya ada dan aku tidak melihat bagian itu.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! NGESOT!", teriaknya kembali.

"Sudahlah. Ngesot saja, aku temani...", celetuk Guo Huai menggodaku. Aku bukan perempuan murahan, Jagung Kisut!

Tapi, apa boleh buat, aku terpaksa ngesot bersama. Meski sebenarnya aku keberatan, tapi dia baik juga. Hitung-hitung, jubahnya bisa untuk menyapu lapangan. Jarang banget ada anggota kerajaan yang mau, padahal pak tua ini sudah tidak sanggup berjalan.

.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian(?)...

KROTAK!

KRAK!

"Aduh! Sakit! Lain kali pelan-pelan!", rintihku kesakitan. Pedang yang kugigit kini sudah terkunyah gagangnya. Hanya karena kaki saja, aku harus mendapat perawatan tradisional (baca : nyiksa) ala Cina dari Guo Huai. Meski ujung-ujungnya sembuh, tapi aku harus ganti rugi karena sudah mengunyah pedang Zhong Hui.

"Jika bukan karena dia, aku tak akan menyerahkan pedang ini. Aku terpaksa harus menempanya lagi", omel Zhong Hui sambil mengambil kembali pedangnya, lalu meninggalkan kamarku. Sementara dalam proses pemulihan, aku merajut gelang dengan tali temali. Hingga ketika aku selesai dengan rajutanku dan membuka buku cokelat di atas meja di sebelahku, tampak bagian yang hilang sedikit demi sedikit tertulis kembali. Aku membacanya lagi, namun Deng Ai malah memangilku.

"Hei, kapan sembuhnya? Aku perlu bantuanmu?", teriaknya.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat sendiri aku sedang apa?", bentakku.

"Anak Baru, aku mau kau ke pasar sekarang. Kita butuh perbekalan dalam perjalanan ke Tian Shui", perintahya.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan. Masa aku sendirian yang ke pasar?", dalihku.

Deng Ai berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan dengan berkata," Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Kau boleh mengajak salah satu temanmu..."

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku, kemudian mengambil segulung kecil kertas yang dibawakan Deng Ai. Kubuka isi kertas itu, dan ternyata kertas tersebut terdiri dari daftar panjang berisi barang belanjaan yang akan dibeli. Saking panjangnya, kertas itu berakhir di luar istana yang terbilang sangat besar karena sudah menjelajahi seluruh ruangan.

"Kau gila? Aku bisa terus di pasar seumur hidupku! Untuk apa barang sebanyak ini?", kataku kaget.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus membeli semuanya untuk perbekalan seluruh anggota istana!", katanya tegas.

"Sekalian aja bawa istananya! Gitu aja kok repot?", kataku sewot.

Tapi deathglare sudah melayang di kepalaku, aku terpaksa harus ke pasar hari ini juga. Lalu, siapa yang akan menemaniku? Aku kesini saja karena kebetulan pingsan.

"Biar aku saja. Aku tahu seluk beluk pasar. Lagipula, kau juga butuh bantuan untuk membawa barangnya", kata seorang perempuan pirang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku menganggap perempuan itu sebagai Wang Yuanji. Setelah kupikir, aku tidak menyangka jika dia sedikit lebih pendek dariku.

"Oke", balasku sambil membereskan perlengkapanku untuk siap ke pasar. Saking terburu-burunya, aku lupa menutup kembali buku yang kubaca. Karena tak ada yang mengenalku, aku langsung pergi ke pasar bersama Yuanji dengan berkuda. Tentu saja aku di belakangnya. Kalian jangan berpikir aku langsung tahu cara berkuda!

.

.

Di pasar...

"Kudengar kau datang dari masa depan. Apakah kau bisa memberitahuku bagaimana kau bisa mengenal kami semua?", tanya Yuanji sambil berjalan melewati berbagai los di pasar.

"Sederhana saja, aku meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Dan buku itu berisi tentang kehidupan kalian, termasuk kau, Zhao, bahkan Zhong Hui yang kepedean itu", jawabku.

"Begitu ya. Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan hubunganmu dengan kakek tua itu semakin akrab?", tanyanya lagi.

"Maksudmu, Tuan Guo Huai? Kebetulan dia tokoh favoritku di buku itu. Dia mengajarkan banyak hal soal kebijaksanaan, strategi perang, dan masih banyak lagi"

"Jadi, pelajaran apa lagi yang kau dapat darinya?"

"Perjuangan besarnya. Meski sekarang sudah tua renta bahkan sakit keras, dia tetap berusaha untuk bertahan hidup dan berperang demi negeri yang dicintainya. Dengan kata lain, ia ingin mati dengan rasa terhormat"

"Mau pergi ke toko perhiasan? Di sana ada pernak-pernik batu giok yang bagus loh!"

"Boleh. Kasi oleh-oleh ke yang lain juga ya habis dari pasar..."

Seusai berbelanja, kami mengunjungi sebuah toko perhiasan batu giok. Tampak jelas pemandangan ribuan perhiasan antik dipajang di etalase kaca. Sambil memanjakan mata, mataku tertuju pada sebuah kalung cantik bermatakan liontin batu giok yang dibentuk bulan dan bintang. Lantas, aku bertanya pada Yuanji,"Hei, bagaimana jika aku membeli kalung ini sebagai hadiah? Sepertinya cocok sekali untukku..."

"Beli saja. Aku malah sudah beli...", kata Yunaji memamerkan ribuan perhiasan yang sudah diborongnya.

"Kamu mau ngasi oleh-oleh, apa mau jualan?", kataku takjub(baca : nyindir).

Sore itu, kami pulang ke rumah dengan belanjaan yang dibilang banyak, oke. Tapi bisa lebih banyak lagi. Di sore itu pula kami mempersiapkan perbekalan untuk berangkat ke Tian Shui dalam rangka untuk berperang.

Namun, sepulangku dari pasar, aku baru ingat kalau aku belum menutup buku yang kubaca tadi pagi. Kamarku tampak sangat berantakan, bahkan lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Aku mengingat lagi orang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam kamarku. Jangan-jangan...

Oh, tidak. Aku khawatir dia akan bunuh diri...

Aku langsung berlalri menuju teras istana di lantai lima. Mataku langsung tertuju pada sosok lelaki berambut panjang yang sudah mengalungkan tali di lehernya. Kesimpulannya, gantung diri.

"Tuan Guo Huai! Anda sedang apa?", tanyaku kaget seraya mencoba merebut tali itu dari lehernya.

"Tak kusangka hidupku hanya sia-sia untuk mati saja. Lebih baik aku mati saja!", jawabnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Mati sih mati, tapi caranya bukan begini! Buku itu memberitahumu cara mati yang lebih baik. Lagipula, isi buku itu tidak sepenuhnya nyata!"

"Tidak, aku mau mati!"

"Kau mau dipermalukan dan dianggap perempuan? Kau tahu jika gantung diri itu hanya untuk perempuan saja!"

Guo Huai tersentak hatinya, seperti badai CETAR MEMBAHANA yang menyetrum otaknya. Pandangannya menjadi kosong, lalu turun dari pagar teras istana dan melepaskan tali yang terpasang di lehernya. Berjalan terus dengan pandangan kosong menuju kuda istana yang sudah tersedia di lapangan. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya, dan ketika kami berada di satu kereta kuda yang sama, kami hanya diam seribu bahasa. Aku merasa menyesal karena telah menyakiti hatinya dengan ancaman itu, tapi paling tidak pak tua itu tidak jadi bunuh diri.

.

.

.

Malamnya, kami sudah sampai di sebuah tempat di Tian Shui dan memutuskan untuk berkemah di sana. Sambil mempersiapkan perbekalan, aku hanya melihat Guo Huai duduk termangu pada sebuah batang kayu yang telah roboh, hanya terus memandangi bulan purnama yang kebetulan sangat indah di malam itu. Tersentuh sekaligus iba, aku berjalan menuju tendaku untuk mengambil kalung yang kubeli di pasar tadi siang, juga buku yang secara tak sengaja telah dibacanya.

Aku duduk di sampingnya seraya berkata,"Aku sangat menyesal ketika mengatakan itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatimu melainkan menghindarkanmu dari bunuh diri"

"Sudahlah, mungkin besok aku juga benar-benar mati di perang ini", jawabnya kembali dengan wajah sendu.

"Ayolah, Tuan Guo Huai. Semua manusia di dunia ini juga pasti akan mati. Hanya caranya yang berbeda. Cara yang dituliskan di buku itu adalah jalan terbaikmu, mati dengan kehormatan besar untuk Wei. Aku yakin, bahkan jika kau sudah tiada, semua orang akan mengenalmu sebagai orang paling setia pada negera dalam sejarah. Apa yang kulihat darimu bukanlah penampilanmu yang sekarang, melainkan pengorbanan besar yang telah kau lakukan untuk negara ini. Aku ingin kau menjadi bulan, karena aku ingin bisa terus mengenang kesetiaanmu dan ketulusan hatimu, meskipun kita baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu", kataku panjang lebar dengan menitikkan air mata di setiap perkatannku.

"Benarkah?", tanya Guo Huai yang tersentuh hatinya sehingga menoleh padaku.

"Tentu saja. Jika kau tidak seperti itu, mungkin kau bukan tokoh favoritku saat ini"

"Meski aku adalah seorang lelaki tua yang penyakitan?", katanya lagi untuk memastikan kebenaran perkataanku.

"Untuk apa aku menangis jika perkataanku ini hanya kebohongan?", kataku sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Ini, aku membelinya di pasar tadi siang. Kuharap ini cocok untukmu", lanjutku sambil memakaikan kalung bermatakan batu giok yang dibentuk bulan dan bintang kepasa Guo Huai. Dan kalung itu sangat cocok untuknya.

"Terima kasih. Ini bagus sekali", jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, kau harus berjanji dua hal untukku", kataku sambil menunjukkan jari kelingking kiriku. "Pertama, janjilah padaku untuk tidak bunuh diri lagi. Kedua, janjilah untuk bertarung hingga akhir. Karena suatu saat, aku akan mengambil darahmu sebagai kenangan dari perjanjian kita"

"Lalu, ada apa dengan jari kelingkingmu?", tanyanya.

"Ini bukti simbolis bahwa kau akan menepati janji yang kubuat", kataku memasang wajah mesum.

"Baiklah, aku sudah berjanji untukmu", katanya dengan tersenyum sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di tanganku.

Tiba-tiba saja, Guo Huai batuk sebentar. Ketika yang kulihat adalah darah di tangannya, aku khawatir jika penyakitnya muncul lagi. "Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?", tanyaku sambil meraih pundaknya.

Lelaki itu menoleh kepadaku. Sosok pria yang kuanggap saudaranya Kamui Gakupo, kini kembali menjadi saudaranya Fir'aun. Senyum menyeringainya membuatku harus berteriak histeris karena sindrom histeria-ku kambuh lagi.

"KYAAAA! MENJAUH DARIKU! AKU TAK BISA BERHENTI BERTERIAK! KYAAA!", teriakku sambil menjauh dari api unggun dan bangku kayu tersebut. Aku terkena histeria ketika melihat sesuatu yang indah menjadi menyeramkan. Satu-satunya obat adalah pelukan dari pengasuhku. Tapi, disini tidak ada panti asuhan, yang artinya tidak ada pengasuh yang bisa memelukku.

Sontak, lelaki tua itu mendadak memelukku. Bukannya semakin parah, tapi malah semakin membaik. Pelukan itu terasa sangat hangat sehangat pelukan seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Meski secara teknis aku sudah tak punya orang tua, aku merasa bahwa dirinya sudah seperti ayahku sendiri.

"Tou-san, dimana Tou-san?"

"Tunggu, barusan kau bilang apa?", kata Guo Huai merasa aneh padaku.

Sial, aku keceplosan.

"Tidak.. T-tidak ada. Aku ingin mengeluarkan kameraku. Aku harus megabadikan saat ini", kataku sambil merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil kamera yang juga ikut terbawa olehku.

Kemudian, aku mengarahkan kameranya ke depan."Senyum untuk kamera!", kataku sambil memijit tombol di kamera.

JEPRET!

Kulihat hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Kemudian aku berkata," Tuan Guo Huai, maukah anda menemaniku malam ini? Aku belum terbiasa dengan suasana perkemahan di malam sedingin ini..."

"Kau pikir aku laki-laki macam apa?", kataya kaget.

"Bukan model tidur yang begitu, Jagung Kisut! Ya, tidur saja. Tak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku juga tidak mau berhubungan dengan seorang kakek tua"

"Yang bener?", tanyanya.

"Umurku masih 17 tahun. Kalau aku mau juga bukan kau sasaranku! Untuk apa aku bersama kakek tua bangkotan sepertimu?"

Setelah pembicaraan yang lumayan panjang, Guo Huai akhirnya menyerah dan ikut bermalam di tendaku. Yang berpikiran negatif, mohon agar bagian ini dilewati saja demi keamanan Rate fic ini. Bisa-bisa malah jadi Rate M!

Kami semua bermalam dengan tenang, bersiap untuk peperangan tiada akhir...

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Nagi : Hadooh, bagian ini lumayan lama bikinnya

Scarlet : Siapa suruh panjangin bagian pertemuan panjangnya?

Nagi : Itu baru dua hari!

Scarlet : Sudahlah, silakan kalian mengisi kotak Review di bawah jika ada kesalahan yang sangat besar

Nagi : Dan dengan resmi, kami mengubah genrenya menjadi Romance-Drama

Scarlet : Gimana hubungan Nagi-san? Lancar?

Nagi : Diam kamu!


	4. War Without End

Nagi : Hei, ada ripiu lagi loh!

Sarlet: Mana?

Nagi : Bentar, gue aja yang bacain...

Let's see... Dari Nakamura Aihara :

_Update 2 chapter rupanya hohoho._

Anu, maksud saya bukan itu, biasanya banyakan fanfic kingdom Wu ._. Yasudalah maafkan saya kalau begitu wkwkkw

Ah, ga bisa banyak omong(?) Lagi, tapi udh bagus kok mwahahaha. Saya ga bisa banyak omong soalnya saya baca di Kompi, sedangkan mata saya ini konslet jadi tolong maklumi yaa

Saya tungggu updatenya

Nagi : tenang, selama ide kami masih mengalir, kami siap mengapdet permintaan anda setiap saat...

Scarlet : Liat lagi ya...

Next, dari Kaien-Aerknard :

_Okay, Review ke-2 saya *tiup terompet lol*  
Gila itu penjagaan kamar Zhong Hui benar-benar *coret*paling elit hoek*coret* serem banget... lebih parahnya lagi, ntu pedang bisa merespon *coret*maling*coret* penyusup hiiiyyyy. ogah deh masuk kamar kayak begitu.  
Ya ampun Nagi... kenapa pula kau makan pedangnya Zhong Hui?_

Mwohohoho! Sebentar lagi ajalnya Guo Huai akan tiba... *evil smile dan langsung di-musou Guo Huai*

Waiting for the next update

Nagi : Lo kira pijat refleksi itu ga sakit? Coba lo sendiri yang nyoba!

Scarlet : Wah, aku sendiri juga tak menyangka kakek Guo Huai punya potensi jadi tukang urut panggilan

Nagi : Apa katamu? *nyolong Arm-cannon Guo Huai*

Scarlet : Ampun, Nagi-san!

Nagi : Ingat, musou Attack-nya ada dua. Dan yang kamu dapetin itu bisa jadi yang Vampire Palm

Scarlet : Kok Nagi-san tau?

Nagi : Kamu kira aku bodoh karena tidak membaca artbook-mu? FYI, jurus yang namanya Vampire Palm hampir sama dengan trik Mega-Drain di Pok*mon, menguras darah lawan untuk memulihkan diri sendiri...

Scarlet : Aku ada saingan... T^T

Nagi : Jangan basa-basi. Cekidot!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei

"Where Have You Been?", belongs to Rihanna

"Need You Now", belongs to Lady Antebellum

"Somebody That I Used to Know", made famous by Gotye ft. Kimbra

Genre : Romance Drama

Rate : T

Summary : Hari yang ditentukan sudah bermula. Kini Nagi-san harus menentukan nasibnya di invasi kedua Shu. Akankah Nagi-san mengubah sejarah rakyat Cina dan melupakan kenangan indahnya bersama prajurit andalan Jin?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

.

**Nagi-san's Adventure : Lost in Three Kingdoms**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : War Without End

Pagi hari, kami sudah mempersiapkan senjata yang akan dipakai dalam berperang. Dimana ada Deng Ai yang mengasah bor ajaibnya, Yuanji dengan pisau lempar yang sempat kusalahpahami sebagai pisau pesulap, Zhong Hui dengan pedang mistisnya yang bisa melayang, dan berakhir dengan aku dan Guo Huai dengan Arm-cannon. Meski aku masih belum terbiasa dengan rupanya yang sudah cukup tua renta, aku masih meyakini isi hatinya belum berubah sama sekali, karena saat inilah yang akan menentukan perjalanan hidupnya. Kami berkumpul di depan sebuah meja bundar yang di atasnya terdapat peta Tian Shui yang diambil dari _artbook_ Scarlet-chan.

"Jadi, aku akan memperjelas lagi strateginya. Yuanji, kau akan ke utara mengalahkan para tentara yang disiapkan sebagai jebakan. Zhong Hui, kau akan ke barat melawan Jiang Wei untuk mencari tahu lokasi Zhao. Aku dan Deng Ai akan ke timur untuk menghancurkan persenjataan dan pemanah yang akan mengancam perjalanan kita. Dan untuk Tuan Guo Huai, anda akan pergi ke tenggara untuk melawan Xiahou Ba jika lokasi terkepungnya Zhao masih belum kita ketahui. Jika tugas yang kubagikan sudah selesai, kita semua akan berkumpul di tenggara", kataku panjang lebar dalam menjelaskan strategi perang. "Jadi, semuanya sudah mengerti? Jika belum, aku akan menjelaskannya lagi"

"Nagi, benarkah rencana ini akan berhasil?", tanya Guo Huai.

"Aku yakin sekali. Jika rencana ini gagal, aku khawatir jika semuanya akan berakhir di sini. Kita hanya bisa bertahan dan berusaha hingga titik darah penghabisan demi bersatunya seluruh negeri. Dan ingat, aku dengar jika Jiang Wei lebih hebat dari lima jenderal andalan Shu. Dan sejak perginya Sima Yi, akan memperlebar kesempatan mereka untuk melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran. Tapi, satu-satunya kelemahan Jiang Wei adalah kecerobohannya dalam berperang. Jika kita kuat, dia akan terus menyerang hingga rakyat kecil di negerinya sendiri tidak diperhatikan", jelasku kembali.

Seusai perbincangan itu, aku langsung menghadap panglima perang yang menjaga pintu.

"Baiklah, kami siap berperang. Biar aku, Deng Ai dan Guo Huai yang berjalan lebih dulu", kataku pada si penjaga pintu.

"Baik, Nona", jawab sang penjaga pintu untuk membukakan pintu areal perkemahan tersebut.

Dan seperti yang sering kalian lihat di serial Dynasty Warriors, saat pintu terbuka, artinya perang sudah ada di depan mata. Aku, Deng Ai, dan Guo Huai berjalan lebih dulu untuk memimpin pasukan. Kami bertiga saling menghancurkan pertahanan lawan satu sama lain. Aku mencoba senjata perangku untuk pertama kalinya di medan perang. Saat Deng Ai sibuk menghancurkan senjata pertahanan lawan, aku dan Guo Huai terkepung dan kami berdiri saling membelakangi seperti yang kalian lihat di video klip The Virgin. Mungkin jika medan perang itu adalah sebuah lagu, kami akan menyanyikan lagu "Cinta Terlarang". Namun pada kenyataannya, kami bekerja sama dengan menembakkan isi Arm-cannon sambil berputar dan menyanyi(?).

"Tuhaaan, berikan aku hidup satu kali lagi, hanya untuk bersamanya...", Dan secara tak sengaja aku menyanyi sesuai suasana yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha tetap bersamamu...", jawab Guo Huai yang ternyata mendengar aku menyanyi.

Aku langsung mendadak blushing. Dan aku berkata,"Tuan Guo Huai, disini ada persimpangan. Mungkin jalan kita akan terpisah kali ini"

Seusai perkataan itu, aku berpisah dengan Guo Huai dan bergabung dengan Deng Ai di timur.

-Autho's PoV : off-

Seperti yang anda tahu, para pembaca. Guo Huai memimpin pasukan menuju tenggara. Dan tepat seperti yang diduga, Xiahou Ba yang kini pidah ke Shu muncul di benteng itu.

Peperangan hebat semakin sengit dengan kejadian ini. Xiahou Ba melancarkan serangan, namun dijegal oleh Guo Huai. Oh, tapi Xiahou Ba kembali mendapatkan bolanya dan memulai permainan goceknya. Tapi sayangnya bola direbut oleh Guo Huai, Bung. Guo Huai siap menendang. Dan... GOOOOOOOOL! 1-0 untuk Guo Huai, sodara-sodara!

Tunggu dulu, kenapa naratornya jadi komentator sepak bola? Sebaiknya bektustori dulu.

Guo Huai telah mengalahkannya dalam duel sengit. Namun, saat Guo Huai sudah mengokang Arm-cannon-nya untuk menembak mati Xiahou Ba, suasana yang aneh melintasi hati Nagi-san. Mari kita dengar ceritanya.

.

-Author's PoV : on-

Aku sudah selesai menghancurkan senjata pertahanan terakhir. Namun perasaan aneh masih terus menghantuiku, aku bertanya kepada Deng Ai,"Tuan Deng Ai, aku mengalami firasat buruk kali ini. Bisakah kita mengunjungi Guo Huai di tenggara?"

"Tugas kita juga sudah selesai disini. Jadi, mengapa tidak?", jawabnya spontan.

Aku dan Deng Ai pun menyusul Guo Huai di tenggara dengan balap lari. Ketika aku sampai lebih dulu di benteng tenggara, aku melihat kejadian yang kemudian tercatat secara jelas di sejarah. Dan aku tak boleh mengganggunya.

Guo Huai akan melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, namun dua orang pemanah dari Shu muncul mendadak dari belakang dan menembak di punggung dan kepalanya. Kemudian, Xiahou Ba berhasil melarikan diri.

Melihat kejadian itu, aku langsung berlari dan menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir tak bernyawa.

"Tuan Guo Huai! Tolong, bicaralah padaku! Kumohon jangan sekarang!", teriakku histeris melihat kondisinya yang kritis.

"Tidak, Nagi. Ini memang sudah jalanku. Mati dengan rasa terhormat bisa membela negeri yang kucintai. Maaf jika aku... Uhuk, melanggar janji yang sudah kita sepakati...", katanya lirih.

Tangannya yang lemah mencoba meraihku, menunjuk dadaku. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Selama hatimu mengharapkan yang terbaik, kau juga akan memiliki jalan yang terbaik. Akhirnya, Guo Huai menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dan mati dengan tenang. Senyuman di wajahnya membuat ketulusan hatinya semakin terlihat dengan jelas. Aku menyesal telah kehilangan orang yang sangat kuhargai sejak keberadaan buku novel itu. Dan dua hari ini, adalah pertemuan tersingkat yang pernah kualami. Andai saja masih ada waktu untuk menghabiskan masa tuanya bersamaku, aku tak akan menyesal untuk memiliki seorang ayah sebaik dirinya. Masa ketika aku masih memanggilnya Pak Tua, hingga aku benar-benar menyadari sifat yang sebenarnya sangat kusukai darinya, serta foto denan sebuah kamera yang mungkin akan menjadi kenangan terakhirku untuk bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Tidak, Boji. Jangan sekarang! Bangun, Boji! Tuan Guo Huai! Tolong bangun! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini, Boji!"

Aku hanya bisa menangis melihat kepergiannya, dan aku mengambil darah yang mengucur di luka bekas panahnya sebagai kenanganku yang terakhir. Aku hanya bisa menunggu harapan yang tak pasti akan kepergiannya. Darah yang kusimpan di botol itu kuikatkan di gelangku sebagai hiasan kenangan. Seusai mengusap air mataku, Deng Ai baru datang ke benteng itu.

"Ada apa dengan Guo Huai? Dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan bayinya?", tanya Deng Ai mendadak panik.

'Woy! Ini bukan mau melahirkan! Udah jelas liat mayat masih nanya! Telat sih datagnya!", omelku pada Deng Ai. "Dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya. Aku yakin dia akan tenang di sana..."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin menghabiskan perang ini bersamanya", kata Deng Ai turut bersuka cita(?).

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zhong Hui dan Yuanji sudah tiba bersama Sima Zhao di antara mereka. Komentar mereka tentang kepergian Guo Huai pun sangat beragam.

"Baguslah. Berarti sainganku berkurang. Aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku adalah jenderal terbaik sepanjang masa! MWAHAHAHAHA!", kata Zhong Hui yang kepedean dicampur ketawa iblis Sima Yi.

"Padahal, aku masih ingin merawatnya. Tak kusangka bebanku berkurang kali ini", kata Yuanji yang juga berduka cita.

"Kita sudah kehilangan satu pemimpin terhebat kita. Ini saatnya untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kita dan menaklukkan Shu!", kata Sima Zhao yang mendadak semakin bersemangat. "Besok, jika Shu muncul lagi, kita juga akan menaklukkan Jiang Wei!"

"Aku setuju denganmu!" jawabku dengan senyum menyeringai. Tanda sudah siap dengan rencana perang berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian, di istana kerajaan Wei...

"Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau murung terus...", tanya Zhao yang saat ini duduk di ranjangku.

Aku hanya bisa memandang foto diriku dan Guo Huai di kameraku. Kemudian, aku memandangi sebuah botol kecil yang kujadikan hiasan di gelangku. Seharusnya aku mengambil kalung itu, tapi aku merasa berat untuk mengambilnya karena kalung itu sangat cocok untuknya. Aku tak mungkin akan mengambilnya kembali.

"Sepertinya, kau masih sedih karena kehilangan Guo Huai...", kata Zhao yang juga ikut murung.

"Begitulah... Sekarang, yang kupunya hanyalah kenangan terakhirku bersamanya. Andai saja sejarah ini belum tertulis, aku pasti masih punya waktu untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ini salahku hanya membiarkannya saja...", kataku dengan wajah sendu dan terus memandangi foto di kamera itu.

"Sudahlah, yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu! Jangan terlalu melebihkan...", kata Zhao dengan santainya hingga menyakiti hatiku.

"Aku tak butuh saran darimu, Zhao. Kau sudah menghina tokoh favoritku yang pertama! Jika saja kau yang paling kubenci setelah Zhong Hui, aku bisa menembakmu saat tidur! Keluar!", perintahku kepada Zhao.

"Hei, seharusnya kau yang keluar! Ini kamarku!", kata Zhao yang ikutan marah.

Sial, aku lupa kalau aku sekamar dengan Zhao. Semoga calon istrinya tidak mendadak minta cerai, toh pernikahannya sudah terlanjur diatur dan mereka terlanjur tunangan. Iya kan?

Akhirnya, sebagai yang numpang aku mengalah dengan naik ke lantai lima dan duduk di teras istana. Bulan purnama yang saat itu kulihat bersama Guo Huai, kini telah tiada setelah kematiannya. Tak ada apapun selain langit hitam bagai lautan air kotor.

Aku hanya memandangi fotonya sepanjang malam itu, kemudian mengambil iPod-ku dan memutar tiga lagu secara acak...

.

.

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

Where have you been?  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd

.

.

.

Kemudian, aku memandang langit yang masih saja gelap. ' Boji, kau ada dimana? Haruskah aku menunggu selma ini', pikirku dalam hati. Lalu, aku memutar kembali lagunya.

.

.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time._

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

_._

_._

Aku memutar lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Kali ini, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Namun suasana merindingnya tidak berubah...

.

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_._

_._

Tiba-tiba, desir angin sepoi-sepoi itu menjadi megalun dangan lembut. Seakan ada sesuatu yang sedang membelaiku. Di saat yang bersamaan, muncul sebuah suara...

"Nagi, apakah kau masih merindukanku? Maaf atas semua kesalahanku maaf karena aku tak menepati janjimu...", kata suara itu.

Aku menelaah lagi sumber suara itu. Cukup familiar memang. Tapi, dari kata-katanya, apakah itu...

"Boji... Maksudku, Tuan Guo Huai?" Kaukah itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pergi?", tanyaku pada suara misterius itu.

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi Tuhan di atas sana mengizinkanku untuk menghabiskan satu malam denganmu. Dia bilang, kau masih kesepian karena hanya aku yang kau anggap orang tuamu. Mungkin kau tidak keberatan jika aku mampir sebentar...", jawab suara itu. Seperti yang kutebak, itu adalah arwah Guo Huai yang belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Boleh saja. Asal kau mau menampakkan diri, dan memastikan tidak ada yang terbangun malam ini...", kataku sambil menggeser tubuhku, agar ada orang yang duduk di sebelahku.

Kemudian, sosok yang memunculkan suara misterius itu menampakkan dirinya. Lalu duduk di sebelahku, ikut memandang langit yang gelap gulita. Sosok itu memang seperti Guo Huai sang lelaki tua yang kulihat. Hanya saja, ia berubah wujud menjadi sedikit seumuran denganku agar dapat lebih nyaman bersamaku.

"Kau hantu. Tapi bisa duduk, hebat juga...", kataku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah. Ini untukmu juga. Sepertinya malam ini gelap sekali...", katanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Begitulah... Sejak kau tak ada disini, malam ini terasa dingin dan gelap. Atau hanya perasaanku saja karena tak ada seorang lelaki tua yang bersamaku disini"

"Disana juga. Meski para pemimpin Wei sudah ada disana, aku tak merasa cocok dengan mereka. Apalagi dengan Yang Mulia Xiahou Yuan yang dibilang terlalu menyonbongkan kemampuan memanahnya"

"Susah juga punya atasan begitu. Mungkin jika aku berada di tempatmu, aku bisa gila. Kalung yang kuberikan kepadamu mana?"

"Aku kembalikan saja. Aku sudah tak berhak memakai ini karena aku sudah mati. Jika kau melihat wujud asliku, aku takut ka akan sedih lagi karena panah yang menancap di kepalaku", kata Guo Huai mengakhiri pembicaraan sambil menyerahkan kembali kalung cantik di lehernya kepadaku.

"Xe Xe, Nagi. Kau sudah memberi banyak hal yang sanat membahagiakanku untuk terakhir kalinya...", katanya berpisah dan kemudian langsung melayang.

"Wo Hui Xiangnan Ni, Boji...", kataku dengan bahasa Cina kuno, artinya,'Aku akan sangat merindukanmu disana, Boji...'

"Wo Hui Xiangnan Ni Tai...", jawabnya yang berarti,"Aku juga akan merindukanmu..."

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun...", kataku sambil menitikkan air mata. "Gaobie(selamat tinggal), Guo Huai xiansheng"

"Zaijian...", katanya mengakhiri perpisahan bahasa Cina itu dan menghilang entah kemana.

Aku hanya memegangi kalungnya dan tak akan memakainya. Aku kembali memandang langit dengan berkata,"Gaobie... Boji..."

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi harinya...

"Semuanya! Bangun! Kita akan mengadakan rapat!", teriak Deng Ai mengumpulkan semua pasukannya.

Para jenderal perang, termasuk aku berkumpul di sebuah ruang tamu besar dengan meja bundar di tengahnya. Kemudian, di pagi itu, musyawarah berjalan dengan khidmat.

"Anak-anak, aku sempat bermimpi tentang masa depan dari tempat ini. Guo Huai menceritakan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian?", katanya memulai diskusi itu.

"Lebih spesifik, seperti apa yang dia ceritakan?", tanya Sima Zhao.

"Sepertinya Shu akan terus menginvasi wilayah Wei. Dan juga, Zhuge Dan sudah memulai aksinya mengkudeta Wu dan meminta bantuan disana untuk melakukan penyerangan. Sedangkan kita tak punya seorangpun penasehat militer. Aku hanyalah seorang prajurit perang, dan kalian hanya jenderal", jelasnya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Deng Ai. Kita punya satu orang yang bisa kita percaya menggantikan ayahku", kata Zhao denga percaya diri sambil menunjukku.

"Tunggu, aku? Tidak, tidak, tidak... Aku bukan dari sini dan tidak seharusnya bersama kalian. Deng Ai lebih hebat dari aku, dia sahabat Boji, maksudku... Tuan Guo Huai...", kataku merendahkan diri.

"Jelas dari strategi yang kau buat itu hampir memenankan kita dari pertarungan. Kita hanya belum beruntung saja. Kau bahkan lebih jenius dari pendahulumu si Guo Jia!", kata Zhao sambil memberi senyuman lima jarinya.

"Yang benar saja. Aku hanya anak biasa yang tak punya kemampuan apapun. Aku hanya beruntung mengetahui alur ceritanya...", jawabku.

"Lalu, strategi macam apa yang ingn kau urus? Aku bisa menangani semuanya", kata Zhao yang membanggakan dirinya.

"Huh, kau terlalu berlebihan, Yang Mulia. Seharusnya aku yang kau pilih...", kata Zhong Hui membuang muka, tanda iri.

"Yang jelas, semuanya jangan aku yang urus. Sejak seminggu ini, kau lupa pada Jia Chong. Dia kan penasehatmu, bukan aku...", kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar di pojok ruangan itu.

"Oh, maksudmu pria gothic yang suka nyanyi lagu india itu?"

"Bukan, yang itu namanya Jia Xu!"

"Aku tahu, tapi Jia Chong itu cucunya Jia Xu, yang beda cuma aliran musiknya, dia suka lagu rock!"

Hah? Sejak kapan Cina abad ketiga punya lagu rock?

Bagi yang belum tahu bahkan belum pernah main Dynasty Warriors 8 seperti saya, Jia Chong ini penasehat resminya Zhao. Kebetulan tes masuknya itu lewat atap(?).

"Sudah, daripada ceritanya tambah ngawur, aku akan mengurus daerah Wu dulu. Invasi Shu bisa menunggu, toh Jiang Wei juga kebingungan karena kehabisan stok senjata...", kataku mulai membuka peta untuk peperangan berikutnya. Seperti biasa, Zhong Hui mencoba unjuk hidung(?) untuk membuktikan kehebatannya. Jadi sekarang, ini gilirannya Zhong Hui.

.

.

.

Karena alur perangnya akan terlalu banyak, dan aku capek ngetik terus, kita skip bagian perang dengan Zhuge Dan. Kita langsung menuju seminggu sebelum invasi Shu berikutnya, yang tentu saja dipimpin oleh Boyue alias Jiang Wei.

Aku masih menatap gelang buatanku dengan botol kecil berisi cairan merah sebagai hiasannya di kamar Zhao. Sejenak kemudian, aku melihat Zhao sedang berwajah murung.

"Tumben mukanya merengut. Keu bertengkar dengan Yuanji lagi?", tanyaku.

"Begitulah... Ini juga karena aku dipaksa menikah dengannya. Padahal aku ingin sekali tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya..." kata Zhao.

"Kau belum jago berhadapan dengan perempuan, tidak seperti kakakmu..."

"Aku boleh minta saran? Aku butuh kejeniusanmu saat ini!"

"Maaf, tapi kemampuanku hanya untuk perang"

"Kumohon, kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa menikah?"

"Oke, baiklah! Kau beruntung memiliki teman seorang perempuan. Jadi, jika kau ingin memulainya, kau harus memulai dengan permainan kata. Mulai dengan pembicaraan sederhana, lalu sedikit demi sedikit semakin serius. Tapi, tetap jangan berpikiran negatif dulu."

"Maksudmu, permainan kata macam apa?"

"Misalnya, jika kau memberikan bunga, kau harus bisa merayunya dengan mengatakan kalau kecantikannya lebih dari bunga tercantik yang ditanam di taman istana. Itu bisa sedikit membantu jika kau tidak keberatan"

Dan obrolan panjang itu berakhir dengan percobaan pertama Zhao meraih hati Yuanji.

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Zhao di taman ria(?).

"Hei Yuanji, kau tahu jika bunga itu adalah yang tercantik di taman ini?", kata Zhao memulai pembicaraan.

"Benar, bunga ini sangat harum juga. Aku sangat suka bunga ini", kata Yuanji sambil menghirup bunga mawar tercantik yang dipetiknya di taman.

"Tapi, tahukah kau bahwa bunga ini sangat lemah?"

"Lemah karena apa?"

"Lemah karena bunga ini kalah cantik dengan kecantikanmu di mataku...", kata Zhao melakukan rayuan mautnya.

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah dirayu seperti ini...", kata Yuanji mulai blushing.

'Ngegombal berhasil. F**k Yeah! Siapa dulu yang ajarin?', pikiranku saat melihat dua sejoli ini dari jendela.

Tak lama kemudian, Zhao datang lagi kepadaku. Sepertinya dia meminta saran lagi...

"Nagi, bolehkah aku meminta saranmu lagi?", tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi aku harus pergi dengan Zhong Hui. Aku harus melatih kemampuannya memimpin pasukan lebih dulu.", jawabku dengan seribu alasan.

"Yuanji mengajakku jalan-jalan nanti sore. Aku harus bagaimana?", katanya curhat.

Aku kaget. Padahal aku sangat menyukai Zhao. Tapi, aku lupa dia juga harus menikah. Mau tak mau aku harus membantunya.

"Itu bisa jadi lampu hijau untukmu. Artinya, kau harus mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk menarik hatinya...", kataku dengan sejuta rencana. Aku belum pernah memikirkan untuk menjadi mak comblang Zhao dan Yuanji. Tapi bisa jadi aku dapat sedikit keuntungan dengan kegiatan ini. Waktunya kudeta hati!

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

* * *

Nagi : Ini juga lama, tapi agak lewat dari judulnya...

Scarlet : Toh, ada yang keren juga disini... *ngiler*

Nagi : Untuk yang mau ripiu, silakan mengisi kotak di bawah ini

Guo Huai ; kenapa peranku dikit?

Nagi : Masi mending masuk sampai tiga chapter. Tolong minta tanda tangan!


	5. Mak, comblangin aku, MAAAK!

Nagi : Wuih, ternyata ada ripiu lagi nih!

Scarlet : Baca! Baca! Baca!

Nagi : Sabar! Bentar dulu, banyak nih...

So, ini dari xtreme guavaniko alias Guava-chan :

_Huaahhh... jangan mati Guo Huai... aku belom masukin kamu buat FFku... *plakk! Ngaco! Hehehe gomene, Nagi-san suka pada Sima Zhao? Wah... tapi Sima Zhao suka Wang Yuanji.l. but, aku mendukung cinta Nagi-san aja..._

Nagi : Terima kasih, Guava-chan! Kau selalu mendukungku!

Scarlet : Gantian aku ya!

Next, dari Saika Tsuruhime :

_Guo Huai tewas, ekspresi beragam-ragam._

Meeen... Zhong Hui, temen tewas malah seneng! Ckckck...  
Yuanji baik nih... mau nge-rawat Guo Huai dengan tulus... #plaak!  
Sima Zhao... SEMANGAT! *dilempar pisau ama Sima Zhao karena GaJe*  
Kasihan Zhuge Dan, cuma muncul nama! *ROFL* *dikipas Zhuge Dan*  
Jia Chong pecinta musik Rock?! WTH?!

Dah, bingung mo ngomen apa...

Keep Spirit! Aye!

Nagi : Kita juga sebenarnya belum yakin sama seleranya Jia Chong, karena menurut kami Jia Kui masih berkerabat dengan Jia Xu. Begitulah akhirnya...

Scarlet : Nagi-san, kenapa peran Zhong Hui pendek banget?

Nagi : Itu salah dia menghina para veteran yang sudah profesional di medan perang. Dia juga masih terlalu newbie untuk memimpin pasukan. Kemaren aja mandi masih dimandiin Deng Ai!

Lanjut lagi. Ini dari Kaien-Aerknard :

_Wah... akhirnya kakek Huai mati juga...  
Zhong Hui! Kau minta dihajar! *keluarin siege lance*_

Asyik, Zhao belajar gombal eaaa... LOL.  
Nagi, entar kamu kayaknya jadi guru les gombal di cerita ini deh lolol XD

Sekian

Nagi : Sekian juga...

Scarlet : Napa ga dibales? Bales dong!

Nagi : Fine! Jadi, aku sebenarnya dapat kemampuan ngegombal itu juga dari si Raja Gombal. Dan karena aku juga perempuan, aku lebih menjadi mak comblang di antara mereka.

Lagi nih! Ini dari black roses 00 :

_salam kenal ...  
gk nyangka ada julukan jagung kisut ke guo huai ...  
humornya dapet kepolosan dari cerita ini juga dapet ...  
apalagi chapi 3 bener-bener humor ...  
gk nyangka kalau mereka bakalan sewenak jidat dalam memutuskan sesuatu seperti menentukan penasehat ...  
apa lagi waktunya kudeta hati sepertinya menarik ...  
aku tunggu kelanjutannya_

Nagi : Sebenarnya, julukan itu ada secara tidak sengaja. Karena aku tidak mungkin memanggilnya berondong. Toh, umurnya jauh banget dari panggilan berondong

Scarlet : Sesuai sejarah juga, karena sepeninggal Cao Pi malah keluarga Sima yang berkuasa, dan otak Zhao jauh lebih tumpul dari abang dan bapaknya, begitulah akhirnya...

Nagi : Apa katamu?

Scarlet : Jujur saja, otak tumpul Zhao membuatku tak menyukainya. Seharusnya aku yang disenangi Nagi-san! Aku!

Nagi : cup, cup, cup... Sabar ya...

Ada lagi nih, dari marysykess :

_ceritanya seru banget XD, aku suka banget...  
jadi gak sabar sama perang dengan Shu... cepet lanjutin dong, aku sudah  
dihantui penasaran nih :3_

emm, aku marrysykes. salam kenal ya :D nagi sama scarlett...

Nagi : Salam kenal. Btw,namamu susah juga ya... Aku jadi ingat seleb yang namanya konsonan semua

Scarlet : emangnya siapa, Nagi-san?

Nagi : Samuel Zylgwyn. Susah kan namanya?

Scarlet : Iya juga sih...

Nagi : Maaf, jika seri ini lebih ke Romance, ini memang genre yang seharusnya. Jika ada sedikit kebocoran, inilah ceritanya...

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei

"EEEEAAAA", is made famous by Cowboy Junior(bener ga sih tulisannya?)

Genre : Romance Drama

Rate : T

Summary : Nagi-san harus menghadapi masalah baru. Kali ini, ia harus membuktikan cintanya pada Zhao, namun pernikahannya dengan Yuanji tak boleh diganggu. Haruskah Nagi-san menjadi mak comblang dalam kisah cinta Sima Zhao dan Wang Yuanji? Ataukah ada kejadian lain yang tak terduga?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

.

**Nagi-san's Adventure : Lost in Three Kingdoms**

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 4 :Mak, Comblangin aku, MAAAAK!

"Jadi, yang namanya mengurus perempuan itu tidak semudah mengurus seekor kuda. Kau harus tahu kejadian dibalik ekspresi dan kata-katanya", kataku sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari di kamar Zhao sore itu.

"Maksudmu seperti apa?", Zhao hanya mendongak dan bertampang kosong.

"Misalnya, jika kau menawarkan sesuatu, dan berkata,'Terserah saja', itu artinya kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa karena dia ingin kau memanjanya"

"Padahal katanya terserah. Kok jadi begitu?"

"Ada ribuan kasus di zamanku ketika si perempuan bilang terserah, tapi malah diajaknya ke warteg pinggir jalan. Tidak apa-apa jika perempuannya tidak begitu cantik dan pengertian. Kalau membawa perempuan cantik ke warteg, apa kata dunia, Bro? Sama saja kau mau mempercepat jalannya hubunganmu! Untung saja pernikahanmu itu hasil perjodohan orang tuamu", omelku sambil membawa sebuah baju berwarna putih dengan aksen biru, seperti yang bisa kalian ihat di Dynasty Warriors 8.

"Setelah itu, kau juga harus tahu seleranya. Misalnya, jika dia sangat menyukai bunga, berikan bunga. Atau jika ingin pisau lempar, berikan pisau lempar yang lebih bagus"

"Aku masih belum mengerti..."

JDANG!

Sudah bcara panjang lebar, tidak ada respon juga? Pantas saja Scarlet-chan tidak menyukaimu, dia benar soal otakmu yang tumpul. Haruskah aku mengulangnya lagi?

Aku menghela napas panjang seraya menyiapkan aksesoris untuk kegiatan istimewanya. Sambil mempersiapkan dirinya, aku berbicara panjang lebar lagi.

"Jadi, jika kau bingung. Ingatlah jika perempuan bukan ibarat kuda biasa, anggaplah dia seperti Red Hare yang tidak bisa dikendalikan sembarangan. Jika kau bisa memanjakannya dengan yang sudah kusebutkan tadi, lalu gunakan rayuan dengan permainan kata, aku yakin jika dia akan semakin dekat denganmu. Dekatilah dia dengan cara halus dan jangan menolak permintaannya karena itu akan membuat hatinya tersakiti"

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan selesainya persiapanku merombak penampilan Zhao yang amat berantakan itu. Jika kalian melihatnya sekarang, dan kalian sedang tersambung di internet, penampilannya seperti di seri Dynasty Warriors 8. Jauh lebih keren meskipun aku lebih menyukai tampilan berantakannya yang dahulu.

"Kau sudah siap untuk perjalananmu. Aku doakan hubunganmu lancar...", kataku selesai dengan perombakan penampilan untuk hari istimewa Zhao.

"Terima kasih. Ini keren sekali! Aku beruntung punya teman yang tahu banyak soal perempuan dan model pakaian seperti dirimu", jawabnya takjub dengan penampilan barunya.

"Itu karena aku juga perempuan, Bodoh!", kataku dengan muka masam.

"Aku bercanda. Samapi jumpa!",katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan kamar menuju kuda putihnya.

"Selamat menikmati kencanmu!", kataku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

Akhirnya, Zhao pergi menuju taman ria tempat Yuanji menunggunya. Dimana aku hanya sendiri untuk saat ini. Sendiri karena tak ada yang menemani selain para jenderal yang sibuk makan baozi alias bakpau sambil berjudi mahyong dan bermabuk ria.

Aku langsung berjalan keluar istana, seperti mencari sesuatu. Aku ingin bisa berkuda, tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku sendiri belum mengerti caranya. Aku memandangi kembali gelang di tangan kiriku bersamaan dengan desir angin pada sore itu.

"Kau ingin berkuda?", tanya sebuah suara yang muncul kembali.

Sesaat kemudian, muncul sesosok lelaki dengan kuncir panjang di belakangnya. Lengkap dengan armor serta kain biru bak jemaat haji yang membungkus sebagian tubuhnya.

"Zhong Hui? Kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?", tanyaku sambil memalingkan muka. Jujur saja, aku tak suka dengan sikapnya yang selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Untuk apa? Aku juga tak suka permainan mereka. Lagipula, aku lebih senang disini karena ada kau..."

"Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan kau mau mendekatiku? Sudah sekian lama aku ada disini dan kau baru mendekatiku? Itu aneh untuk pria sepertimu!"

"Apa yang aneh? Aku juga sudah melupakan pertengkaran kita. Untuk apa diingat lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku curiga kau bukan Zhong Hui yang kukenal. Kau arwah Guo Huai yang berpura-pura menjadi Zhong Hui! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG!", teriakku sambil meloncat ke hadapannya dan segera membantingkan tubuhnya ke lantai. "Keluar kau! Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi! Kau bilang kalau kau sudah pergi. Tapi janjimu tidak kau tepati. Pergi kau!"

Aku terus membanting kepala Zhong Hui hingga berdarah atas nama sikap anehnya sore itu. Hingga akhirnya, kepalanya bocor dan darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya. Kemudian ia berkata,"Cukup! Kau hampir membunuhku! Aku masih Zhong Hui! Lupakan saja soal pak tua itu!"

"Zhong Hui? Astaga, maaf jika aku menyakitimu. Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan tingkahmu hari ini", kataku sambil beranjak dari lantai. Aku hampir membunuhnya. Oh, tidak. Kenapa aku teringat lagi pada Boji?

"Sudahlah. Kau harus membayar biaya kegantenganku! Aku sudah bersusah payah berdandan dan kini kau hancurkan lagi. Aku tidak peduli apapun itu", katanya marah-marah.

"Tunggu dulu... aku akan ambilkan air...", kataku sambil berlari ke dalam. Aku pun sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk memastikan kebenaranku.

Aku langsung mengambil segelas air di dapur. Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku mengambil dua buah golok untuk penyergapan. Time for troll!

"Ini , tolong diminum dulu sambil kuambilkan kompres untuk lukamu...", kataku selesai dari dapur sambil menyodorkan segelas air untuk Zhong Hui.

"Iya, terima kasih. Kau baik sekali...", jawabnya sambil memegang gelas berisi air tersebut.

Dengan sigap, aku langsung mengambil dua buah golok dia tanganku dan mengacungkannya ke depan leher Zhong Hui.

"Aha! Kau mencoba membodohiku lagi? Oh, Tidak bisa...", kataku langsung bergaya ala iklan Kartu *s.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Aku masih normal! Letakkan senjatamu!", kata Zhong Hui kaget.

"Sudah jelas kau bukan Zhong Hui, masih mau menipuku. Aku tidak bodoh! Aku tahu seluk beluk kelakuannya!", kataku tetap ngotot.

"Apa? Bagaimana kau...?"

"Zhong Hui yang asli tidak akan bilang terima kasih waktu diambilkan air karena dia bisa ngambil sendiri! Dan satu lagi, Zhong Hui itu pendendam dan ga akan lupa sampe dia bisa nebus dendam itu. Termasuk dendamnya padaku saat aku menggantikan posisinya dengan Deng Ai sebagai pemimpin pasukan!", kataku berargumen. "Apakah semuanya jelas, Zhong Hui? Atau, haruskah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Zhong Hui terdiam sejenak. Aku sedikit menurunkan senjataku. Wajahnya berubah murung, kemudian mendadak menangis dan memelukku.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lady Nagi. Aku memang memiliki semuanya, tapi tidak akan ada artinya jika tak ada dirimu!", katanya sambil menitikkan air mata.

Zhong Hui... Merindukanku? Tunggu dulu... Pantas saja perasaanku padanya berbeda...

"Boji, maksudku... Tuan Guo Huai?", tanyaku.

"Kau telah menebaknya. Kau tahu aku tak mau menipumu. Aku peniru yang payah...", katanya sambil melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. Disempurnakan dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Apa yang kurasakan? Entahlah. Aku belum pernah melihat lelaki super narsis seperti Zhong Hui tersenyum, padahal senyumannya sangat menawan. Tapi, sosok yang tersenyum itu bukanlah Zhong Hui yang asli. Itu adalah kehangatan hati Tuan Guo Huai yang bersemayam di tubuh Zhong Hui.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kembali? Kau bilang akan pergi untuk selamanya, tapi ternyata kau muncul seperti sekarang...", tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya, aku memang akan pergi. Tapi, perang terakhirmu akan jadi penentu antara hidup dan mati. Kau ikut perang terlalu mendadak, jadi aku harus mempersiapkanmu agar kau mampu menguasai ilmu rahasia di dalam Arm Cannon milikku", jelasnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau merasuki Zhong Hui? Seharusnya kau merasuki Zhao atau Deng Ai jika perlu"

"Jadi, ceritanya begini..."

-Author's PoV off-

* * *

-Flashback tu dunia akhirat-

"Kau orang yang berhati mulia. Seharusnya kau tidak berhak untuk mati, tapi kematianmu sangat terhormat. Aku berhak memasukkanmu ke dalam surga bersama yang lainnya", kata sesosok makhluk yang berjubah hitam dan berwajah supernista yang diakui di fandom sebelah sebagai Dewa Jashin yang nyasar di fandom ini.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku punya beberapa permintaan sebelum kau membawaku ke sana. Aku masih belum berhak ke surga karena janjiku dan tugasku di dunia belum selesai", kata lelaki tua yang mendadak menjadi tampan bernama Guo Huai. Di akhirat, semua yang tua dan _expired_ akan kembali dalam usia mudanya.

"Lalu, apa janji dan tugas yang kau maksud itu?", tanya Dewa Nyasar itu.

"Ada seorang gadis yang terdampar secara tak sengaja ke zamanku dan belum mampu menguasai keahlian bersenjata. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk kembali padanya dan menjadi ayahnya di zaman asalnya"

"Jadi, kau ingin dilahirkan kembali ke dunia?"

"Benar. Tapi, bolehkah aku mengatakan hal ini padanya nanti?"

"Baiklah. Tapi waktumu hanya seminggu di dunia dan kau harus segera menemukan tubuh sementara untuk dipinjam"

"Diterima"

Akhirnya, kedua makhluk itu pergi menuju istana yang diakui debagai istana negeri Wei.

"Sekarang, pilihlah satu orang yang ingin kau pinjam tubuhnya", kata Dewa Nista sambil mengayunkan tangannya untuk menunjukkan sosok-sosok yang tertidur dengan cara yang bermacam-macam.

"Aku mau yang ini!", kata Guo Huai sambil menunjuk sosok lelaki berambut coklat yang rambutnya dikuncir dengan pita turquoise dan sedang tertidur dengan gaya angun (baca : telentang sambil mangap) di kamarnya yang dikelilingi pedang mistis nan melayang.

"Kau yakin? Menurutku lelaki ini sangat narsis dan nista. Apakah kau tidak keberatan harus bermasalah dengannya?"

"Aku juga harus menjadi penengah dari pertengkarannya dengan Zhong Hui. Aku yakin akan hinggap sementara disana"

"Baiklah. Ingat, waktumu satu minggu", kata Dewa Jashin sambil ngeloyor pergi dan menghilang begitu saja.

Seusai kejadian itu, arwah penasaran ini memasuki kamar Zhong Hui. Dengan mengeluarkan suara yang mengerikan, dia memasuki kamarnya dengan gaib.

Meanwhile, di kamar Zhong Hui...

Lelaki super narsis ini tertidur dengan indahnya bersama boneka beruang cokelat kesayangannya. Saking lelapnya, ada iler di boneka dan bantalnya. Namun, tidur tersebut diganggu oleh suara mengerikan dari kamarnya.

"Zhong Hui... Aku ingin kembali... Pinjamkan aku tubuhmu...", kata suara itu.

"Siapa itu? Hantu ya?", tanya Zhong Hui kaget sambil menyiapkan pedang ajaibnya.

"Iya... Masa suara begini kucing?", jawab suara itu.

"Tunggu dulu... Aku tahu suara ini... Tuan Guo Huai? Kenapa anda menghantui saya?", tanya Zhong Hui sejurus kemudian.

"Aku tidak mau menghantuimu. Aku hanya ingin tubuhmu sebentar saja..."

"Apa? Kau ingin tubuhku? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kebaikanmu sendiri..."

"Maksudmu? Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak... Aku tak akan memberikannya pada orang lain! Hanya aku yang boleh memiliki tubuh keren ganteng rupawan ini!"

"Kesombonganmu telah merusak dirimu sendiri, Zhong Hui..."

"Lalu? Apa kau iri karena kau mati duluan dan aku masih hidup? Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Suara itu mendadak lenyap dari kepala Zhong Hui. Ia menurunkan pedang-pedangnya dan berupaya untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Namun ternyata, Ia dikagetkan dengan sosok lelaki tua yang wajahnya penuh luka dan pakaiannya berlumuran darah, disempurnakan dengan panah di antara rambut putihnya tanda ia telah terbunuh oleh anak panah di belakang kepalanya yang berkata," Maka aku akan serta merta mengambilnya darimu!"

Roh menakutkan tersebut membuat Zhong Hui kaget, namun ia lupa jika pedangnya sudah disimpan. Maka, dirasukilah tubuh Zhong Hui lewat hidungnya oleh roh yang diakui bernama Guo Huai. Berdasarkan catatan saksi, Zhong Hui jatuh pingsan dan mendadak bicara sendiri. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Zhong Hui sebenarnyasudah kesurupan.

-Flashback off-

* * *

-Back to Author's PoV-

"Oh... itu cerita yang bagus...", kataku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, kita akan mulai pelajaran kedua dalam persiapan satu minggu menuju Dynasty Warrior!", katanya bersemangat sambil mengayun-ayunkan syal biru yang melilit di tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa langsung pelajaran kedua? Yang pertama apaan dong?", kataku bingung.

"Kau sudah mengenal lawanmu dengan baik. Dan kejadian itu adalah pelajaran pertamamu. Jadi, mau lanjut?"

"Oh... oke. Tapi, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kau sudah mati jika aku memangilmu Tuan Guo Huai. Dan kau sendiri tidak pantas dipanggil Zhong Hui..."

"Teruslah memanggilku denan nama asliku. Itu bisa menjadi kode untukku"

'Possesing like a boss! Yang bener?', kataku dalam hati. Benarkah aku akan melakukannya? Aku akan terus memanggilnya Boji? Entah apa yang sedang terjadi denganku, tapi aku sangat bersemangat...

.

-End of Author's PoV-

Meanwhile, di taman ria tempat si idiot keren Zhao dan Yuanji sedang berduaan...

"Bulannya sangat cantik ya...", kata Zhao memulai pembicaraan.

"Apanya yang cantik? Bulannya saja tidak ada...", balas Yuanji sewot.

"Maksudku, bulan yang ada di sampingku"

Yuanji berusaha menyerap isi kata-kata tersebut. Kemudian mendadak blushing dan melanjutkan memakan permen kapas di tangannya seraya berkata,"Permen kapas ini manis sekali! Aku tak tahan memakannya!"

"Tunggu dulu. Permen kapas itu sebenarnya sudah pas manisnya", komentar Zhao sambil mencegah Yuanji membuang permen kapas itu.

"Lalu?", kata Yuanji bingung.

"Permen kapas itu jadi terlalu manis karena wajahmu yang manis menambah rasanya", jawab Zhao sambil menoleh ke arah Yuanji dengan senyuman manisnya.

Otomatis, Yuanji yang akan membuang makanannya mendadak blushing, dan menghabiskan permen kapas tersebut dengan membabi buta. Kemudian berakhir dengan berpelukan ala para T*l*t*bb**s.

Sesaat kemudian, Zhao mencoba melirik iPod milik Nagi-san dan mencoba memutar sebuah lagu sesuai petunjuk yang diberikan sebelumnya. Seusai memilih lagu, Zhao menyanyikannya sambil berlutut di hadapan Yuanji.

.

_Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga, di hadapanku...  
EEEEAAAAA...  
Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga, di dalam hatiku...  
EEEEAAAAA...  
So, baby please be mine. Please be mine, oh mine...  
EEEAAA...  
Karena hanya aku, sang pangeran impianmu...  
EA, EA, EA...  
EEEAAAA..._

.

Lalu, terdengar suara derap kaki yang sangat cepat mendekati pasangan yang sedang bermesraan itu. Dilanjutkan dengan ribuan orang yang berlari karena kaget, dan disempurnakan dengan sebuah teriakan yang tidak asing lagi.

-Auhtor's PoV-

"SIMA ZHAO MAHOOOOO!"

BRUAK! SET!

BRUK!

Oh, tak kusangka menunggang kuda itu sulit sekali... Tunggu dulu, aku seperti bersama seseorang...

Aku menoleh ke atas, dan tak disangka kejadian yang mengerikan pun terjadi...

"Zhao! Sedang apa kau?"

BRUK!

"Aduh! Sakit! Turunin sih turunin, tapi jangan dibanting juga dong!", teriakku.

"Maaf, refleks", jawab Zhao yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah menggendongku saat mendadak terjatuh akibat Red Hare.

Sesaat kemudian, seorang lelaki rambut cokelat dan berhias pita di ekor rambutnya muncul dengan menunggangi seekor kuda hitam. Lelaki itu turun dari kudanya dan segera menghampiriku yang merintih kesakitan.

"Seharusnya kau berhati-hati dengan Red Hare. Kau tahu jika kuda itu tak bisa dikendalikan seperti kuda biasa", katanya.

"Zhong Hui, aku sudah berhati-hati. Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan Red Hare yang larinya terlalu kencang", balasku sambil menoleh sekelilingku.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan Zhong Hui bersamamu?", tanya Zhao kepadaku.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu! Aku harus kembali karena sudah mengganggu kalian", kataku sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun ternyata, nasib malang terus melintang.

KRAK! KRETAK!

"Pungungku! Cepat bawa aku pulang... Zhao, Kembalilah bermesraan dengannya", kataku menyuruh Zhao untuk melupakanku.

"Tidak, tidak bisa! Kau harus segera diobati. Cederamu sangat parah...", bantah Zhao.

"Disini sudah ada Zhong Hui yang menyusulku karena kuda kesayangannya kuambil. Kau kembali saja"

"Aku tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan. Aku harus segera membantumu"

"Zhao benar. Sudah sepantasnya kami membantumu. Kau sudah seperti keluarga kami",kata Yuanji datar nan bermakna.

Dengan tatapan Yuanji yang berubah total menjadi suram, kami semua kembali ke istana dan segera mengobatiku.

.

.

Di dalam istana...

"Terima kasih sudah peduli padaku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa", kataku kepada semua orang yang berpartisipasi dalam aksi penyelamatan yang nista itu.

"aafkan aku soal yang tadi. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya", kata Zhao sambil facepalm tanda menyesal.

Aku merenung sejenak. Kupandangi sosok lelaki rambut cokelat dengan kunciran yang diikat dengan pita biru laut itu.

"Zhong Hui, sepertinya aku harus bicara denganmu. _Moi et toi_!", kataku ragu-ragu.

Otomatis, Zhao langsung memasang telinganya lebar-lebar.

"BERDUAAN!", teriakku dengan lembaran kertas yang digulung seperti toak masjid di telinga Zhao.

Zhao menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata,"Oke, fine! Gua tutup dulu pintunya...", katanya sambil berjalan keluar sambil menutup pintu kamarku, yang sebenarnya adalah kamar Zhao sendiri.

"Zhao, aku masih bisa melihatmu!", kataku berteriak dari dalam karena bayangan Zhao masih terlihat dari pintu yang terbuat dari dedaunan kering(?) itu.

Lantas, Zhao pergi meninggalkan aku dan sosok Zhong Hui berdua saja di dalam kamar itu. Dan tak ada yang melihat kami.

"Memangnya kau mau bicara apa?", kata Zhong Hui sambil menoleh dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah, Boji. Tidak ada orang disini. Hentikan ucapanmu itu!", kataku menyuruhnya berhenti berlagak sombong.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kenapa kau mau kita berdua bicara?", tanya Zhong Hui(Boji) yang bernada sopan.

"Aku mau bertanya tentang sesuatu padamu..."

"Tanyakanlah..."

"Yang kau ceritakan itu... Apakah benar kau menghantuinya dahulu?"

"Itu mudah saja. Tentu saja aku menghantuinya, meskipun hasilnya gagal..."

"Oiya, apakah nanti kau akan terus berada disana?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah tahu jika aku hanya berada disini selama seminggu"

"Kurasa aku akan merindukanmu lagi. Aku berharap kau dilahirkan kembali di zamanku. Tapi semuanya mustahil karena kau tak punya keturunan..."

"Jika kau melihat kisah Guo Jia meningal, sebenarnya ia hanya memalsukan kematiannya agar dapat muncul di waktu yang tepat"

"Guo Jia? Dia siapamu? Aku merasa kalian berbeda sekali..."

"Dia keponakanku yang paling cerdas. Dia sudah memprediksikan hal ini jauh hari"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau..."

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Boji memelukku dengan erat, kemudian mengelus rambut pirangku dengan lembut seraya berkata,"Ingatlah, orang yang kau cintai tidak akan pernah pergi selama kau masih memilkinya. Cinta memang mudah datang, tapi tidak pergi. Cinta hanya menunggu orang yang tepat untuk kembali padamu..."

"Benarkah aku bisa bertemu lagi padamu suatu saat nanti, Boji?"

"Aku berharap bisa begitu. Mungkin jika beruntung, akan merangkap dengan Zhong Hui"

"Zhong Hui? Yang benar saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bercanda...", katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku langsung keluar dari kamar itu, lalu memberitahu Zhao bahwa persiapan untuk perang harus matang karena perang akan bergulir tak lama lagi.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Nagi : Maaf, jika anda ingin review lagi, silakan berkomentar dengan mengisi review di bawah ini

Scarlet : Waaah, aku melting...

Nagi : Gitu diolokin terus. Baru terasa kan?

Scarlet : Iya deh, Nagi-san...

Guo Huai : uhuk... kenapa aku jadi hantu? Kalian tega padaku... *pundung*

Nagi : Boji, di ceritanya bukan pake suara Zhong Hui kok... Sumpeh deh! Kita hampir gapunya ide!

Scarlet : Daripada ga ada, ya gitu aja lah jadinya...


	6. The Last Battle

Nagi : Wuih, ternyata ada ripiu lagi nih!

Scarlet : Baca! Baca! Baca!

Nagi : Sabar! Bentar dulu, banyak nih...

So, ini dari xtreme guavaniko alias Guava-chan :

_aaaaaahhhhhhh! emang! Zhong Hui emang super narsis yang pengen disihir jadi cecak! *dilempar piao  
lho? Red Hare? lo nyasar dari gerbang Hu Lao sampai Jin ya? ato jangan jangan lo kabur dari ntu babon? kalo ga lagee... KENAPA LO BISA ADA DISINI!  
Guo Huai... suaramu bikin merinding aja...  
huahahahaha! suara kucing? Suara Guo Huai yang kaya gitu dibilang suara kucing? hayooooo lucu..._

_keep update, Nagi-onechan! aku mendukungmu! *kibarin bendera KOEI_

Nagi : Makasih, Guava-chan!

Scarlet : Red Hare nyasarnya karena dalam catatan sejarah, Mas Cao Pi ngelepas. Ga taunya Nagi-san ketemu lagi, pas dinaikin malah kudanya lari!

Nagi : Itu nasib sialku. Apa ceritamu?

Next, dari Nakamura Aihara :

_ASTAGA SAYA LUPA NGEREVIEW CHAPTER 3! GOMEN MIAN MAAF!*plak_

_Edun Zhong Hui kalau tersenyum ramah, saya SAMA SEKALI tidak bisa membayangkannya dX_

_Jashin? Jashin itu nama Dewa sesat yang sangat dihormati karakter yang bernama Hidan kan?_

_Btw, Sima Zhao nge gombal? Dan Yuanji tersipu malu? WHOT THE *ditendang Zhao Yuanji*_

_Segitu deh review ga penting banget dari saya_  
_Update._

Nagi : Jelas anda tak bisa membayangkannya. Karena mukanya cemberut terus...

Scarlet : Kita sengaja bikin Dewa Jashin terdampar biar Hidan ga sembah dia terus!

Nagi : Sumpah, ini ripiu paling ga penting yang pernah kubalas -_-'

Lagi nih! Ini dari black roses 00 :

_kok ribet bgt ya si guo huai ...  
trus si zhong hui OOC da masa ama hantunya guo huai aja takut ... #kabur  
ternyata sima zhao sama seperti saya mesti langsung praktek dan gk nyangka aja backsongnya mantap cin ...  
dan akhirnya kocak bgt ..._

Nagi : dia bukan takut, tapi kaget!

Scarlet : Backsound-nya?

Nagi : itu backsound termaho yang pernah kuputar. Entah kenapa aku masih menyimpannya, padahal yang nyanyi anak kecil!

Scarlet : Kalo praktek, lumayan laaah... Pinter ngegombal! Kita niatnya menambah romance di cerita ini... So, cekidot! Ada review selanjutnya!

Terakhir, dari marrysykess yang males login dan jadi Anon :

_hai hai hai, aku review lagi nih. *gak ad yg nanya mar!_

_sumpah, ceritanya makin koplak aja. jadi tambah semangat bacanya..._  
_jangan lupa lanjutin ya! klo gak lanjut, lihat ntar! aku bilangin mas jiang wei..._  
_jiang wei: mereka mana takut lady marry -_-_

Nagi : Aku juga ga takut sama kamu, Boyue! Aku akan membunuhmu nanti!

Scarlet : AYO, NAGI-SAN!

Nagi : biar lebih semangat, cekidot!

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei

Genre : Romance Drama

Rate : T

Summary : perjalanan negeri Jin menuju kemenangan sudah di depan mata. Namun, Nagi-san harus kembali mengorbankan apapun demi orang-orang yang dia cintai. Nagi-san harus merelakan cintanya kepada Zhao demi berlangsungnya sejarah. Namun, apakah yang terjadi berikutnya?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

.

**Nagi-san's Adventure : Lost in Three Kingdoms**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Last Battle

Margaku Kirishima. Namaku Nagi Kirishima. Dan aku siap untuk berperang!

Begitulah motivasiku sebelum memulai latihan terakhirku, karena hari keempat harus persiapan dan hari kelima segera berangkat ke Chengdu untuk meruntuhkan negeri Shu Han. Lagi-lagi, aku hanya latihan selama tiga hari ditambah kejadian nista kemarin. Pelajaran hari ini adalah mempelajari teknik "Desperado Blaster", jurus musou attack yang dikeluarkan master Boji saat nyawanya terancam bahaya. Jurus ini mengandalkan akurasi dan kondisi tubuh yang kritis dan masih tetap bertahan. Karena setelah mengeluarkan jurus ini, penggunanya akan pingsan dan mengalami koma selama setahun(?).

"Sebelum kita memulai latihan, marilah kita berdoa bersama-sama agar bisa menguasai ilmu berbahaya ini. Berdoa, mulai!", kata Boji bak pak ustad yang mau memulai ceramah. Aku dan Boji berdoa bersama-sama agar perang ini mencapai titik terangnya.

"Selesai", kata Boji mengakhiri acara doanya. "Basic dari gerakan ini adalah kecepatan, akurasi, dan kekuatan tangan kirimu"

"Loh? Kok kekuatan tangan?"

"Karena trik ini dimulai dengan tusukan cepat dari depan, lemparan ke udara, dan diakhiri dengan tembakan bertubu-tubi"

"Oh, begitu..."

"Sekarang, coba kau praktekkan gerakannya"

Aku mencoba melemaskan lenganku, aku mencoba berlari secepat kilat dan melakukan tusukan kejutan. Namun kenyataannya, aku tak mampu menusuk tubuh Zhong Hui yang di dalamnya terdapat arwah Boji. Aku tak mau dia mati duluan...

"Kejutan yang hebat!", puji Boji kepadaku. "Kau hanya perlu mengusai kemampuanmu melempar lawan dan menembaknya tanpa meleset sedikitpun"

"Terima kasih. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tak mungkin sehebat ini!", balasku sambil tersipu malu.

Aku dan Boji hanya latihan berdua sore itu. Kami memiliki kekuatan yang terbilang seimbang, sehingga tak ada yang menang. Namun ternyata, tak terasa matahari akan terbenam. Saat aku ingin mencoba menantangnya lagi, Boji malah berlari ke pinggir lapangan dan berada sejajar dengan letak matahari itu terbenam.

"Aku harus segera meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. Aku tak bisa berada disini terlalu lama", kata Boji dengan memasang wajah sedih.

"Boji, latihanku belum selesai! Aku sendiri belum menguasai kemampuan berkuda, bagaimana aku bisa berperang?", tanyaku.

"Berperang tidak selalu menggunakan kuda. Yang kau perlukan hanya senjata dan niatmu untuk mendamaikan negeri ini. Aku yakin dengan niat itu kau bisa menundukkan semua kuda karena niat itulah yang diinginkan oleh Red Hare"

"Red Hare? Maksudmu, aku bisa mengendalikannya?"

"Hanya jika niatmu baik. Aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu sekarang", kata Boji mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan memelukku dan mengelus rambutku."Aku berharap kita bisa hidup lebih lama dan merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini"

"Aku juga, Boji. Aku merasa berat meninggalkanmu", kataku sambil memandang gelang yang diberi liontin berupa campuran darah Boji dan air mataku, yang kubotolkan sebagai kenangan atas kematiannya.

Pelukan hangatnya tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, aku merasa terbuai dengan rasa kasih sayang seperti kasih sayang orang tua kepada anaknya. Hingga perasaan itu terbuyarkan ketika ia melepas pelukannya dariku.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kau mencoba mempengaruhiku? Aku tak mau lagi mendekatimu!", katanya kembali memasang wajah cemberut.

"Zhong Hui? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa padamu!", balasku.

"Cukup! Aku muak dengan kerajaan yang gila ini!", katanya sambil ngeloyor pergi meninggalkanku dengan menaiki kuda putihnya.

"Tunggu! Zhong Hui!", teriakku.

Terlambat. Sekarang, Zhong Hui berkhianat dan mendukung Shu Han yang bodoh itu. Tak kusangka hidupku akan sesulit ini...

Tapi, perasaanku masih berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku memandang Zhong Hui sebagai individualis yang ingin menang sendiri. Tapi, kenapa seperti ada kejanggalan? Apakah Zhong Hui mulai menyukaiku? Tidak! Tidak mungkin orang seperti itu punya perasaan! Tapi bisa saja ia meninggalkanku karena ingin melupakan hal bernama cinta itu. Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berharap dapat memenangkan perang ini dan bisa kembali pulang ke zamanku.

Lima hari kemudian...

"Aku akan merincikan taktik penyerangan kita. Sebelum yang lain ke Chengdu, aku akan membersihkan jalan dari gerombolan penjahat. Kemudian, Deng Ai akan memancing semua prajurit keluar dan membukakan gerbang dengan catapult. Setelah semuanya telah keluar, grup Yuanji dan Zhao siap di tempat yang kuberitahu kemarin untuk melakukan penyergapan. Ketika jalan menuju Chengdu sudah dirasa bersih dari prajurit, Zhao akan memimpin pasukan untuk melawan sisanya di istana Bai Di. Semuanya sudah jelas?", kataku panjang lebar menjelaskan rincian peperangan yang kebetulan kuhafal dari dua buku itu, dan sisanya rancanganku karena kebetulan kemampuan strategiku langsung berjalan.

Semuanya mengangguk pelan tanda sudah mengerti tugas masing-masing. Dan seusai rincian rencana itu, Zhao menyuruh prajuritnya membukakan pintu gerbang tanda mulainya peperangan. Sesuai dengan rencana, aku membersihkan jalan dan membukakan gerbang untuk Deng Ai menuju Chengdu. Aku melakukan trik yang sudah diajarkan Boji beberapa hari sebelumnya. Aku menuruh prajuritku untuk membuka jalan bagi pasukan lainnya.

Tepat sesuai rencana, Deng Ai menyiapkan catapult dan menghancurkan gerbang istana Bai Di. Agar Zhao bisa langsung menyerang Liu Shan, pemimpin Shu Han waktu itu, aku melawan antek-anteknya lebih dulu. Giliranku adalah melawan Jiang Wei, jenderal yang diakui lebih hebat dari lima jenderal andalan Shu. Sedangkan deng Ai yang selesai berurusan dengan catapult, melawan Xiahou Ba.

"FOR BENEVOLENCE!", teriak sosok lelaki yang mukanya sebelas duabelas dengan Zhong Hui, bedanya hanya senjata yang dibawanya, yaitu sebuah tombak besar. Dialah yang kusebut sebagai Jiang Wei.

"Hai, Boyue!", kataku menyapanya dengan halus.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Kau mata-mata ya?", tanya Jiang Wei.

"Bodoh! Kau ini sudah terkenal dimana-mana! Untuk apa juga aku memata-mataimu?", kataku marah.

"Bisa saja untuk menghancurkan Shu Han dan memenangkan Wei!"

"Aku tidak suka berprasangka buruk seperti dirimu! Untuk apa kau teriak gaje seperti itu jika sikapmu saja tidak mencerminkan yel-yel itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Orang selain jenderal Shu Han adalah musuhku!"

"Oh, ya? Jadi, Yang Mulia Liu Shan itu musuhmu?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bilang orang selain jenderal Shu Han?"

"BANYAK BACOT! LO BAKALAN MATI!"

Dan peperangan itupun bermula. Jiang Wei melancarkan serangan umpan pertamanya. Namun kutangkis lagi dan merebut bolanya. Tapi sayangnya malah diambil lagi oleh Jiang Wei, namun bisa kujegal dia dengan Arm Cannon besarku. Aku melakukan gocekan dan menendangnya ke gawang. GOOOOOL! AKU MENANG!

Loh? Komentator bola lagi? Kembali saja daripada tambah ngawur!

"Menyerahlah, Jiang Wei. Kau dan negerimu sudah kalah!", kataku dengan mengarahkan pisau di atas Arm Cannon itu ke leher Jiang Wei.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari penjahat sepertimu!", katanya tak mau kalah.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kau melihat ke sebelah sana...", kataku sambil merenggut kepala Jiang Wei dan menunjukkan sosok lelaki dengan jaket penuh bulu diborgol sambil berkuda. Dia adalah Liu Shan yang telah menyerah tanpa syarat kepada Zhao.

Otomatis, Jiang Wei jatuh terduduk meratapi kekalahannya. Aku tak mau membunuhnya, aku lebih suka melihatnya terbunuh perlahan-lahan.

Shu Han akhirnya kalah dari pasukan Wei yang tersisa. Namun Zhao mengambil jalan damai agar tidak merasa seperti tersiksa. Sejak saat itulah, Zhao mendapat julukan "The King of Jin".

.

.

Setahun kemudian...

Zhao telah menikahi Yuanji seminggu setelah semua negeri yang terpisah bersatu kembali. Aku memang tak pantas untuknya, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi. Dia memang sebodoh Herp, tapi lebih bijaksana dari Liu Bei. Dia bisa semalas Shikamaru Nara, tapi ia secerdas ayahnya. Aku ingin bisa terus bersamanya, tapi aku tak pantas berada disini. Ini bukan tempatku yang seharusnya. Dan seharusnya, aku hanya menyaksikan kejadian ini dan tidak merasa tersakiti...

Zhao sudah memiliki seorang anak pertama dan terakhir di keluarganya. Benar, dia adalah Sima Yan, penerus dari keluarga Sima. Aku ingin bisa merayakan suka cita atas anaknya, namun hatiku membuatku enggan melakukannya. Aku tidak bsa terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini. Seharusnya aku tak pernah ada disini... Setahun telah berlalu, dan aku hanya sendirian. Zhao dan Yuanji telah menikah, keluarga kecil itu telah memiliki kamar sendiri. Zishang, kuharap kau bisa tetap hidup sampai aku pergi meninggalkanmu...

Aku bergegas mengemas barang-barangku di sore itu. Aku langsung berlari menuju Red Hare, kuda kepercayaanku yang sering kuajak bicara. Kuda merah itu telah menungguku.

"Ayo, Red Hare! Tunjukkan padaku seberapa cepat kau berlari! Bawa aku ke Chengdu!", kataku memberi perintah kepada Red Hare.

Red Hare meringkik sejenak, kemudian melesat dengan cepat. Aku berlari menuju gerbang istana Fan, pergi dari Wei, yang tak lama lagi akan bernama Jin.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau mau pergi kemana?", tanya seorang lelaki rambut gondrong dan berbadan kekar yang menghentikan kudaku. "Di luar berbahaya. Kau harus tinggal disini!"

"Maaf, Shizai. Aku tak punya waktu. Aku harus pulang!", kataku kepada lelaki itu. Dia adalah Deng Ai yang kebetulan berada di ujung gerbang istana.

"Pulang? Ini rumahmu! Kau sudah menjadi keluarga kami!", kata Deng Ai meyakinkan.

"Shizai, berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku tak berasal dari sini? Aku harus terancam mati untuk bisa pulang. Sekarang, jika kau melihat Zhao, tolong sampaikan suratku padanya", kataku sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Deng Ai, kemudian pergi jauh bersama Red Hare.

Aku hanya bisa menitikkan air mata, karena penyesalanku berada disini. Kuambil sebuah kalung bermatakan liontin batu giok berbentuk bulan dan bintang dari sakuku. Kupegang erat-erat sebagai kenangan terakhirku berada di Luoyang bersama para jenderal toserba dan keluarga Sima.

-End of Author's PoV-

"Zishang, kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kau murung terus akhir-akhir ini...", kata Yuanji yang sedang menggendong Sima Yan kecil kepada Zhao, yang akhir-akhir ini hanya terus melamun dan memandang jendela.

"Tidak ada, Sayang. Aku hanya letih...", kata Zhao dengan wajah memelas.

"Mau kubuatkan teh? Mungkin kau akan sedikit lebih baik..."

"Boleh juga. Terima kasih, istriku...", kata Zhao kembali tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menyusup ke kamar Zhao, kemudian berlutut di hadapannya dan mengucapkan Gong Xi Fat Cai(?).

"Lapor, ada keadaan darurat!", kata orang itu.

"Ada apa, Pengawal?", tanya Zhao kaget.

"Ini tentang Lady Nagi, Paduka..."

"Perempuan itu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ia... melarikan diri...", kata lelaki yang diakui sebagai pengawalnya Zhao.

"APA? Dia kabur kemana?", kata Zhao yang jauh lebih kaget. Kali ini, dengan jawsdrop sambil membanting tubuh pengawalnya. Disempurnakan dengan mata melotot dan kamera yang close-up bak sinetron Indonesia.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Paduka. Tapi, sepertinya Lady Nagi ingin menyampaikan isi surat ini kepada Paduka...", kata sang pengawal yang sudah pusing tujuh keliling menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Zhao.

Zhao membuka bungkusannya, kemudian membaca isi surat itu.

.

_Kepada keluarga Sima yang baru, dan kepada semua anggota kerajaan yang berjuang bersamaku..._

_Jika kalian melihat surat ini, aku akan menghilang selamanya. Jika kalian melihat ada seorang musafir yang sedang mencari ilmu dan bertanya tentang keberadaanku, jangan jawab karena dia adalah sejarawan dinasti Jin. Katakan saja kalian tak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar namaku. Aku tak pernah ada di tempat ini, karena seharusnya aku tak pernah hidup disini. Aku lahir 19 abad setelah dirimu. Aku sudah mengetahui semua kejadian di tempat ini._

_Zishang, jika kau membaca surat ini, aku minta maaf karena harus meninggalkanmu. Meski sebagian tanggung jawab dan pilihan hidup ada pada dirimu, aku tak boleh menganggu berjalannya rumah tangga di keluarga kecilmu. Tugasku menyelamatkanmu kini sudah selesai, cintaku tak bisa menghalangi kepergianku darimu. Bisa berada di istana Fan saja, aku sudah merasa sangat terhormat diperlakukan layaknya keluarga sendiri, dan kau seperti kakakku sendiri, dari zaman berbeda..._

_Jika Yuanji ada disana, beritahulah dia bahwa aku berterima kasih karena telah mengenalkanku pada dunia peperangan yang penuh darah ini. Aku merasa terhormat bisa berjuang bersamanya. Untuk Shizai, aku senang bisa membicarakan strategi perang bersamanya. Namun sayang, Cina telah bersatu, tugasku sudah tak diperlukan lagi._

_Zishang, kau hanya boleh beritahu perjuangan kita berdua kepada anakmu jika dewasa kelak. Ajarkanlah semua yang kau tahu kepadanya agar dia tidak semalas dan tak semesum dirimu. Hihihi...  
Aku meninggalkanmu bukan karena alasan apapun, aku ingin melawan Zhong Hui agar kau terus hidup dan membesarkan Sima Yan. Aku harus mencoba melawan yang tertulis dalam sejarah._

_Semuanya, terima kasih sudah berjuang bersamaku sampai detik ini. Sampaikan salamku pada para prajurit bawahanku bahwa aku merasa terhormat menjadi bagian dari kalian semua. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Chengdu lewat hutan. Jangan kejar aku jika kau masih ingin hidup._

_Dengan rasa menyesal dan terima kasihku,_

_Nagisa Kirishima._

_._

_._

Wajah Zhao berubah menjadi tatapan kosong. Ia mencerna isi dari surat itu, kemudian duduk di sofanya.

'Jadi, ia tahu semua tentang diriku?', batinnya dalam hati.

"Kejar dia, Zishang...", kata Yuanji sambil membawakan secangkir teh di atas meja.

"Sayang, semuanya sudah tertulis. Jika aku mengikutinya, aku akan mati!", bantah Zhao.

Yuanji perlahan menghampiri Zhao, kemudian berkata,"Zishang, aku tahu kau mencintainya sejak pertama kalian bertemu. Jika dia hanya perempuan biasa, kau tak mungkin langsung membawanya ke istana. Aku sendiri juga menyukaimu, tapi ga akan afdol jika kau masih mencintai orang lain meski kita sendiri sudah berkeluarga".

"Kau benar, istriku. Bahkan nyawa akan kupertaruhkan untuk kalian berdua!", kata Zhao yang semakin bersemangat dan kemudian bergegas mencium pipi istri dan anaknya yang sedang tertidur di ranjang kecil. "Aku pergi dulu. Anakku, doakan Ayah agar bisa kembali..."

-Back to Author's PoV-

Aku memikirkan kenangan indah bersama seluruh anggota kerajaan, bersama para jenderal dan prajurit di istana Fan. Dari kenangan pertamaku bertemu dengan Zhao, berkenalan dengan para jenderal, latihan bersama master Deng Ai dan Guo Huai, hingga saat aku mendandani Zhao untuk hari istimewanya. Semua itu akan sangat sulit untuk kulupakan, tapi kini aku harus fokus untuk menjaga Zhao tetap hidup. Aku harus membunuh Zhong Hui agar dia tetap dapat hidup bersama keluarga kecilnya dan rakyat yang mendukungnya. Hatiku semakin kalut dan air mataku tak bisa kubendung lagi, aku akan melupakan semuanya ketika pulang nanti dan semuanya hanyalah mimpi belaka...

Tiba-tiba, awan yang awalnya sangat cerah berubah menjadi hujan yang lebat. Aku ingin melanjutkan perjalananku, tapi hujan ini telah menghalangiku. Akhirnya, aku memacu Red Hare dan sampai di sebuah tempat yang terdapat satu atap, atau lebih tepatnya mirip sebuah pangkalan kuda yang sudah ditinggalkan setelah perang berakhir di hutan itu. Aku menghentikannya sejenak dan memarkirkannya di tempat itu. Seusai parkir di tempat itu, aku menggigil kedinginan. Kucoba mencari perbekalan yang kubawa, namun tak ada mantel. Aku hanya menggulung bak kaki seribu karena kedinginan di tengah hutan. Hingga ada seseorang memberiku mantel untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Terima kasih", kataku kepada orang yang memberikan mantelnya padaku.

"Sama-sama. Jadi, kau masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ke Chengdu?", kata orang itu.

Aku menoleh sejenak menuju sosok misterius yang memberikan mantelnya padaku. Tampak sosok lelaki dengan rambutnya yang ikal berantakan dan kulit hitam manis menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Aku mencerna lagi wajahnya dengan mengingat kembali sosok itu. Secara refleks, aku melakukan yang tak sepetutnya kulakukan.

PLAKKK!

"Hei, untuk apa kau menamparku?", tanya sosok itu. Aku mengenalinya sebagai Zhao yang tak mematuhi perintahku.

"Ini karena kau sangat bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku, masih saja dikejar!"

"Tapi, jika kau mati, aku tak bisa meraih istriku jika aku masih mencintai orang lain..."

"Jika kau kesini juga sama saja kau ingin bunuh diri! Kau bisa terbunuh!"

"Tunggu, maksudmu membunuh Zhong Hui itu kenapa?"

JDANG!

Sudah kujelaskan di surat itu, masih saja mengelak. Dasar bodoh!

"Aku mau mengubah isi sejarah. Aku harus membunuhnya agar kau bisa membesarkan anakmu, karena isi buku ini mengatakan kau akan mati terbunuh oleh..."

JLEB!

"Zhong Hui...", kataku menyelsaikan kalimat itu. Tapi, sejarah sudah tak dapat berubah. Zhao terbaring lemah dengan pedang yang menghunus dadanya.

"Zishang! Kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah kubilang jangan kesini, kau masih saja mengelak", kataku sambil meletakkan tubuh Zhao di pangkuanku.

"Kau tidak perlu mengubahnya. Semua sudah tertulis di buku itu. Tapi, ingatan dan cintaku kepadamu tak dapat diubah. Ambillah kalung tua ini dan carilah aku...", kata Zhao sambil melepas kalung berhiaskan manik-manik dan batu giok yang terpasang di lehernya kepadaku. "Cinta tak akan pergi... Hanya butuh waktu dan... orang... yang tepat... untuk kembali..."

Kata-kata itu, aku seperti pernah mendengarnya...  
"Zishang! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!", teriakku kepada Zhao sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Aku melihat kembali padang yang menghunusnya, kemudian melirik sosok misterius yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Dari pedang yang kulihat, aku berpikiran pendek untuk memanggil sosok misterius itu.

"Zhong Hui! Hei, kau bisa mendengarku?", teriakku pada sosok yang kuyakini adalah Zhong Hui.

Zhong Hui masih tak mendengarkanku. Aku teriak kembali, namun dengan cara berbeda.

"HEI, JENDERAL BODOH! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ORANG!"

Alhasil, Zhong Hui langsung melongok ke belakang dan berkata,"Apa katamu? Kau baru bilang aku bodoh?"

"Ya, kau sangat bodoh! Lebih bodoh dari atasanmu sendiri! Jika kau menginginkan kekuasaan, dia mewariskannya padaku sebelum Sima Yan beranjak dewasa!"

"Apa? Perempuan? Tuan Zhao menyerahkan kekuasaannya kepada seorang perempuan rendahan sepertimu? Tidak mungkin!", kata Zhong Hui seraya tak percaya dan menghampiriku dengan pedang anehnya itu.

"Dia sudah membicarakannya denganku. Dan aku siap untuk melawan lelaki pengkhianat sepertimu! Untuk apa juga kau membunuh Zhao selain alasan atas dirimu yang haus dengan kekuasaan?"

"Tidak hanya itu, dia sudah merebutmu dariku. Seharusnya perempuan luar biasa seperti dirimu hanya pantas untukku!"

"Cih! Aku tak sudi bersama lelaki egois sepertimu!"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin nyawamu!"

TRING! TRANG! PRANG!

Pertempuran berlangsung dengan sengit. Aku mencoba menyerangnya dengan Arm Cannon, namun pedangnya telah menjadi perisai pelindungnya. Sedangkan salah satu pedangnya telah menusukku. Dengan terpaksa, aku mengeluarkan jurus yang pernah dipakai saat Boji dalam keadaan kritis.

Aku mencoba menghindar dari tusukan pedangnya, kemudian berlari menusuk tubuh Zhong Hui.

"Kau... membunuhku... Tidak secepat itu...", kata Zhong Hui yang nyawanya sekarat.

"Aku bisa membuatnya lebih cepat untukmu", kataku sambil melemparnya ke udara, dilanjutkan dengan penembakan bertubi-tubi. Itulah jurus "Desperado Blaster" yang baru saja kupakai untuk pertama kalinya.

Zhong Hui jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh yang entah kondisinya seperti apa. Kalian bisa membayangkan banyaknya darah yang mengucur di kepalanya, sedangkan aku masih memiliki luka tusukan di bagian perut. Aku melangkah perlahan menuju mayat Zhao dan berkata,"Akhirnya... Aku telah mengubah sejarah... untukmu... Zishang..."

Dan suasana berubah gelap gulita. Aku hanya bisa mengingat kembali masa depanku yang cerah...

.

~**The End**~

* * *

Nagi : Wah... Parah banget nih cerita...

Scarlet : Tapi, tunggu dulu... Ini belum selesai! Masih ada bagian terakhir yang sebenarnya

Nagi : biar kita apdet, jangan lupa ripiu dulu ya!


	7. Epilog

Nagi : Sebelum kita menutup buku ini, mari kita saksikan review berikut ini

Scarlet : Baca ripiu, mulai!

Ini dari xtreme guavaniko alias Guava-chan :

_huweeee! *meluk sepupu* Sima Zhao! Zhong Hu... eh? ngapain wa triakin nama orang bodoh yah?  
sedih sekali ne crita! ampyunn! aku sampe di sambit ama Sepupu! (?)  
Nagi-onechan... mengubah Sejarah? wah... aku jadi pengen meluk tipi ni... (?)_

_anywayz... I love your story! yay! keep writing!_

Nagi : cerita yang mengapa menyentuh sekali...

Scarlet : Aku juga ga nyangka Nagi-san bisa sehebat ini *nangis sambil meluk Nagi-san*

Nagi : cukup! Kita lanjutkan saja

Next, dari Nakamura Aihara  :

_Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari melihat adegan K.O Zhong Hui...what the_

_Tapi diantara chappie lain, entah kenapa Chappie ini yang paling berkesan diantara yang lain xD. 2 orang cowok menyukai satu orang cewek. Cinta segitiga kah?*dibantai seJin*_

_But, pas adegan Sima Zhao K.O, saya beneran sedihh banget T_T Zhong Hui kejamnya dikau_

_Huaa masih ada chapter lagi? Wokey deh saya tunggu wkwk_  
_Keep Writings and Update!_

Nagi : What I want to say, Ini lebih mirip cinta berantai

Scarlet : Cinta berantai? Oh, maksudnya Zhong Hui suka Nagi-san, tapi Nagi-san suka Sima Zhao yang udah kawinin Yuanji. Bener kan?

Nagi : Jangan ungkit lagi, aku jadi tambah nangis nih!

Scarlet : cup,cup,cup... Kita lanjut aja ya, Nagi-san...

Ada lagi, dari marrysykess :

_Loh? Knp begitu ya? Hmm *berpikir keras  
ngomomg" si mas boyue kmna? Ini msih ad lanjutanny kan? Lanjut ya, aku tunggu..  
mbca crta mu ini aku pingin bikin fic yg sejarah, tp aku ny males hahaha.._

Nagi : Tenang saja, Boyue berada di tempat yang aman...

Scarlet : Maksudnya, ikut mokat juga. Itung-itung bikin dia masuk surga juga

Nagi : Bukan mokat begitu, Scarlet-chan! Maksudnya tadi, mas Boyue tetep di Shu dan sebagai asisten, aku mengangkatnya jadi gubernur di Chengdu

Dari Anon-san bernama black dragon :

_Jiahh... Mati semua... G seru!  
Cerita ini menarik jg, klo ada lanjutannya, dilanjutin ya...  
Nagi? Knp km lbh pilih zhao daripada zhong hui? Zhao kan blo'on *dismack zhao*  
Ni jg zhong hui. Suka cewek g ditembak, akhirnya ceweknya pny cowok lain deh... Skrg dua2 ny dibunuh. Anarkis amat sih? Apa kata dunia?  
Yak, segitu aja deh! Keep writing!_

Nagi : Ini ripiu apa nge-flame? Seenaknya aja dia bilang fic ini ga seru!

Scarlet : Kita butuh sebulan biar apdet full! Kamu tidak menghargai kerja keras kita!

Terakhir, dari Anon-san yang namanya disensor untuk melindungi nama reviewernya :

_beneran tu kaget si Zhong Hiu? apa "KAGET"? (taukan maksud daku yg tanda kutip)  
tenang aja aku gk gtu suka kok sama lagu dan penyanyinya ..._

_oke review ..._  
_koma gk mungkin lebih dari 3 hari ..._  
_klo lebih pasti ada yg rusak ntu sistem tubuhnya ..._  
_dan Jiang Wei sumpah elu tu ... #AKH_  
_gk banget kta2nya sama sifat mu ... #disatejiangwei_  
_lalu Xiahou Ba gmn nasibnya?_  
_kocak bgt suratnya dan Yuanji kok bisa gaul gtu ya ? apa Nagi ya yg ngajarin?_  
_suratnya ituloh ... #nunjuk2_  
_klo mo nyuruh Zhao supaya gk ngikutin SEHARUSNYA JANGAN DITULIS DONG ...#triakPkeToa #DiusirMaYangPunya_  
_itukan jadinya bukan ngubah sejarah ... #Jduag_  
_si Zhao kocak bgt da mo mati pake acara ngelawak ... #dibantaiZhao_  
_Zhong Hiu kau adalah orang bodoh ... #kaburSebelumDiSateZhongHuiKa rnaGantiNamanyaDariTadidanNg atainBodoh_  
_oke ditunggu epilognya ya ..._

Nagi : Sudah dibilang juga, kami menyediakan self-inserted fic dengan bumbu komedi. Wajar rada ga jelas

Scarlet : Soal nasib Xiahou Ba, anda tanyakan saja sendiri pada Deng Ai... Om Deng Ai, mana Xiahou Ba?

Deng Ai : *bawa mayat Xiahou Ba dari pemakaman umum*

Scarlet : Metong sih metong, tapi jangan diambil lagi kalo udah dikubur!

Nagi : Daripada pembaca tambah gila, kita lihat saja epilognya...

* * *

Dynasty Warriors series, belongs to Koei

"For the First Time", made famous by The Script

Genre : Romance Drama

Rate : T

Summary : Nagi-san telah sadar dari komanya akibat kecelakaan kereta api. Ingatannya sempat hilang sebagian, tapi banyak hal telah berlalu setelah tragedi itu. Apakah yang sudah terlewatkan?

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

.

**Nagi-san's Adventure : Lost in Three Kingdoms**

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

"Nagi-san... Nagi-san..."

.

.

.

"Nagi-san, cepat bangun..."

.

.

.

"NAGI-SAN!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

BRUAK!

Kenapa? Kenapa setiap kaget harus terlempar sejauh lima meter plus nabrak? Untung aja tempatnya lebar...

Kubuka mataku lebar-lebar, tampak pemandangan kamar yang hampir mirip kamar pasien, hanya lebih mewah dan lebih putih bersih.

"Oh... Aku di rumah sakit ya? Kok kamarnya putih banget?", kataku setengah sadar.

"Nagi-san! Untunglah kau masih hidup! Kau sudah koma selama sebulan ini...", kata seorang perempuan rambut merah dikuncir kuda dan berseragam sekolah yang menghampiriku. Aku seperti mengenal wajahnya.

"Scarlet-chan?", kataku setengah sadar. "Tunggu dulu, kau bilang koma sebulan? Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku hanya ingat kalau aku hampir ditabrak kereta api..."

"Tidak, kau tidak ditabrak kereta. Hanya saja, kau ditabrak mobil dan tergeletak di rel kereta api, jadinya dilindes kereta api juga...", katanya sambil garuk kepala.

"Sama aja gue ditabrak kereta, dodol!", kataku sambil masang muka masam. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang bayar kamar VIP begini? Aku kan ga punya uang buat kamar beginian"

"Tenang, kebetulan sopir mobil yang nabrak kamu itu dokter di rumah sakit elit ini. Dia juga yang ngerawat Nagi-san selama koma. Anaknya adalah teman lamaku waktu masih tinggal di Amrik"

"Oh, gitu... Terus, Xion kurang ajar itu sempat nengokin?"

"Maksudmu, pria ubanan yang kembarannya Pak Lee? Dia dipenjara karena memberikan data ilegal tentang Nagi-san. Baru aja ketahuan waktu si dokter nanyain akte kelahiran dan kartu keluarga biar anggota keluarga setuju untuk operasi luka dalam waktu tabrakan itu dua minggu yang lalu. Ternyata dia bertujuan untuk menjualmu ke luar negeri"

"Sudah kuduga, dia bukan kakakku yang asli. Kalau begitu, keluarga asliku yang mana?"

"Aku belum tahu, pihak rumah sakit memberikan seluruh tanggung jawab pada si dokter untuk mencari keluargamu yang masih hidup"

Aku merenung sejenak. Aku terus membayangkan seperti apa orangtuaku itu. Aku masih terus bertanya tentang mereka. Kenapa mereka membiarkanku terbuang di panti asuhan? Kenapa aku harus berada di pihak yang salah? Kenapa aku dibiarkan menjadi anak yatim piatu? Siapa sebenarnya mereka itu?

Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki rambut cokelat yang ikal berantakan, mengenakan seragam sekolah yang balapan mobil(?) dengan rompi wol yang juga seragam, disempurnakan dengan jas putih yang dicantol di bahunya lewat dan menemui kami berdua.

"Scarlet? Kenapa kok ada orang teronggok dibiarin?",tanyanya dengan garuk kepala.

"Teronggok katamu?", kataku menyiapkan deathglare di hadapannya. "Bukannya bantu malah bikin orang kesal!"

"Masih mending aku kesini! Kalau aku tak ada, aku tak mungkin berniat menjemputmu kesini!", katanya ikut kesal dengan nada malas.

Aku seperti mengenal gaya bicaranya, wajahnya juga mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Aku hanya belum tahu siapa sosok itu.

"Maaf atas sikapnya yang kasar, Nagi-san. Ini Simon Hutcherson, teman lamaku saat masih di Amrik", kata Scarlet yang mendadak berdiri dan merangkul tangannya. Oke, aku seperti sedikit cemburu padanya. Apalagi sosok yang bernama Simon itu memiliki kepribadian dan wajah yang cukup mirip dengan seseorang.

Tiba-tiba, suara aneh terngiang di telingaku. Terngiang sebuah kalimat yang menurutku sebuah kalimat terakhir dari seseorang. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu apa-apa setelah kasus menabrak tembok itu. 'Simpanlah ingatan dan perasaanku di kalung ini, lalu carilah aku...', begitu kalimat yang baru saja kudengar. 'Aku'? 'Carilah aku'? Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Apakah itu suara makhluk halus yang meminta tumbal dengan memakaikan kalung padanya? Atau ada maksud lain dari kalimat itu?

Mendadak, mataku tertuju pada sebuah kalung yang entah kapan terpasang di leherku. Kalung manik-manik kayu berhiaskan batu giok di tengahnya. Aku seperti mengenal kalung ini, tapi benarkah ini kalung yang dimaksudkan? Dan maksud dari 'aku' ini adalah...

Simon Hutcherson? Apakah hubungannya dia dengan kalung serta kalimat itu? Benarkah sosok yang familiar dengan kalung ini adalah Simon? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan mencari tahu dengan meminta Simon memakainya.

"Simon, aku sudah tak mau memakai kalung ini. Maukah kau memakainya untukku? Anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku karena kau menjemputku kesini...", kataku sambil melepas kalung itu dari leherku.

"Oh, kalung ini? Jelek sekali! Aku tak mau memakainya!", katanya mengejek.

"Memang jelek jika aku yang pakai. Siapa tahu kau cocok dengan kalung ini...", rayuku padanya.

"Nagi-san, tapi itu milikmu! Kau mau menyerahkannya begitu saja?", tanya Scarlet ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, ini sudah usang dan terlalu besar untuk ukuran leherku", kataku meyakinkannya.

Aku memakaikan kalung itu pada Simon. Dan ternyata benar, kalung itu cocok padanya. Namun, sebuah kejadian malang melintang terjadi padanya.

Seperti yang kulihat, menurutku dia mengalami sakit kepala yang biasa diluar(?), kemudian dilanjutkan dengan breakdance dan menggeliat seperti ulat, kemudian pingsan dengan posisi yang cukup mengenaskan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku langsung menghampirinya dan melihat keadaannya.

"Nagi-san, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa langsung pingsan?", tanya Scarlet yang berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat menjadi sangat panik dan ketakutan.

"Mana aku tahu? Memangnya aku dokter?", kataku ikutan panik. "Cepat panggil dokter yang kaubilang ayahnya Simon. Mungkin dia tahu penyebabnya..."

"Baiklah, Nagi-san. Aku panggil dulu ya!", kata Scarlet yang langsung lari terbirit-birit bagaikan ingin ke kamar mandi tapi penuh antrian.

Sesaat setelah Scarlet meninggalkan kami berdua, Simon terbangun dari pingsannya yang indah itu.

"Hah? Aku dimana? Kenapa tempat ini aneh sekali?", katanya linglung.

Sebentar, dia khan sudah tahu jika ini rumah sakit. Kenapa malah bertanya? Aku langsung berkata,"Simon, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak amnesia kan?".

"Shi Meng? Dia siapa? Aku bukan Shi Meng...", katanya bak orang amnesia.

"Kau mengenalku, Simon? Kita baru saja bertemu, tapi paling tidak kau masih mengingatku...", kataku semakin khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Baru bertemu? Kita sudah lama bertemu, Nagi! Dan, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu?", katanya semakin bingung.

"Kau lupa namamu sendiri? Kau Simon Hutcherson! Jangan bodoh jika kau sudah mengenaliku sejak lama!"

"Maaf, tapi namaku bukan Shi Meng entahlah apa itu. Haruskah kita berkenalan kembali?", katanya dengan nada marah, dilanjutkan dengan memijit dahi.

Tunggu dulu. Dia mengenalku, tapi tidak mengenali dirinya sebagai Simon. Aku mengingat kembali gaya bicaranya dan gerakannya memijit dahi itu. Jangan-jangan...

"Zhao? Sima Zhao? Kaukah itu?", tanyaku sedikit menebak-nebak.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kau mengingatku...", jawabnya."Bisakah kau beritahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"

"Apa sebelum kau sempat merasakan kumpulan ingatan selain milikmu?", tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Aku coba ingat-ingat dulu..."

Tiba-tiba, seseorang muncul dari kejauhan membawa seseorang berjas putih yang kusimpulkan adalah si dokter.

"Dokter, disana!", kata Scarlet menunjuk kami berdua.

Tampak sosok lelaki rambut hitam sepinggang yang diikat separuh dengan poni belah tengah yang sedikit beruban mengenakan jas putih dan kemeja ungu. Sisa wajahnya sulit dikenali karena wajahnya tertutup masker setelah keluar dari ruang bedah. Namun aku bisa melihat sorot matanya yang redup sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya sakit dan berusaha untuk tetap bertahan.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Lalu lelaki itu menghampiriku dan kami saling bertatapan. Sejurus kemudian, dia pergi meninggalkanku bersama Scarlet dan Zhao.

"Zhao, apa kau bisa melihat sesuatu darinya?", tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Kumpulan ingatan itu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah dokter yang menabrakmu saat kecelakaan itu. Selain itu, dia juga... Dia juga...", katanya semakin bingung dan terbata-bata.

"DIA JUGA SIAPAKU?", teriakku sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Simon yang dihinggapi arwah Zhao.

"Dia adalah ayah angkatmu, yang membuangmu ke panti asuhan sampai kau siap menerimanya sebagai ayahmu yang baru..."

"Apa? D-dia... Ayah angkatku?"

"Aku merasakan ingatan tentang ceritanya. Setahun setelah aku lahir, ibumu melahirkan sebagai seorang janda. Agar keluargamu tetap utuh, ibumu menikahi dokter yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya. Tapi ibumu khawatir kau tak menginginkan kehadiran seorang ayah tiri karena banyaknya persepsi negatif tentang hal itu. Sehingga ayah angkatmu membuangmu sampai kau benar-benar siap menerima mereka. Ternyata, ibumu meninggal saat perjalanan pulang dari panti asuhan..."

Aku hanya bisa menatap lelaki itu pergi meninggalkanku. Seraya berkata,"Zhao, kita harus mengejarnya..."

"Aku? Itu urusanmu!"

"Karena itulah kau harus pergi dari sana!"

"Maksudmu, kau ingin bicara pada orang itu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera melepaskan kalung di lehernya. Seketika itu pula, Simon tersadar.

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya padaku.

"Kau bilang jika kau mau menjemputku pulang karena aku sudah sembuh untuk menemui keluarga baruku. Tapi kau pingsan mendadak, jadi aku mau kau antar aku pulang sekarang"

Simon kebingungan, matanya tertuju pada kalung yang tadi kulepas dari lehernya seraya berkata,"Kalung itu. Bolehkah aku menyimpannya?"

"Asalkan kau berhati-hati saat memakainya. Benda itu memiliki jiwa", pesanku padanya.

Simon kembali memakainya, namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia meraih tanganku dan berkata padaku dan Scarlet,"Ayo kita pulang...".

Perjalanan keluar dari rumah sakit, terdengar backsound yang mengiringi perjalanan kami bertiga.

.

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,  
While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,  
And we don't know how,  
How we got into this mad situation,  
Only doing things out of frustration_

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,

She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,  
I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,  
And we don't know how,  
How we got into this mess  
Is it god's test?  
Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah putih yang megah, aku mengelilingi rumah itu dan takjub dengan semua yang ada di tempat itu. Tak kusangka aku berada di dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan seperti ini. Kurogoh kembali isi sakuku, kutemukan sebuah gelang hasil rajutan dengan liontin berbentuk hati yang terbuat dari permata rubi dan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulan dan bintang yang terbuat dari batu giok ringan. Aku mengenakan gelang itu, dan seketika sesuatu yang aneh berkumpul di kepalaku. Seakan-akan aku pernah mengalami sesuatu sebelum kejadian ini. Sesaat kemudian, aku mendengar suara orang yang terbatuk. Aku langsung bertanya pada Simon, "Itu siapa?"

Simon menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata,"Tidak. Jangan Ayah lagi!"

Aku sejenak mengingat kembali kejadian yang dahulu pernah terjadi sebelum ini. Ternyata, Simon adalah titisan dari Sima Zhao. Sejenak kemudian, aku mengikuti kembali arah suara itu.

Suara itu berasal dari sebuah kamar tidur. Tampak sosok lelaki rambut hitam panjang yang sedikit beruban mengenakan syal dan terbaring lemah di ranjang yang kebetulan dekat dengan pintu masuk kamar itu. Simon langsung medatangi lelaki tua itu dan berkata,"Ayah, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas dahulu? Ayah masih belum sehat..."

Namun, lelaki tua itu membantah,"Uhuk... Aku harus melawannya jika aku ingin selamat. Aku tak mau terus tersiksa di kamar tidur ini! Uhuk, uhuk..."

Kemudian, kupandangi kembali kalung yang kutemukan di sakuku tadi. Aku mencoba mengingat gaya bicaranya, serta hubungannya dengan kalung ini. Kemudian, aku tersadar bahwa kalung itu adalah hadiah sekaligus kenangan terakhirku untuk Jenderal Guo Huai, Jenderal yang pantang menyerah. Kalung itu membuatnya kembali bersemangat meski akhirnya tewas di medan perang. Aku segera menghampiri lelaki tua itu.

"Tuan Hutcherson, maukah anda mengenakan kalung ini sebagai tanda terima kasih saya?", kataku sambil menyerahkan kalung itu padanya.

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku Tuan, Anakku. Uhuk...", jawab lelaki tua yang barusan kupanggil Tuan hutcherson.

Beliau segera mengenakannya dan ternyata masih cocok. Tetapi, beliau malah batuk darah. Aku khawatir jika kejadian itu akan berakhir sama persis dengan yang pernah kulihat.

"Tuan Hutcherson, maksudku, Ayah. Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyaku kaget sambil menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

Lelaki itu menolehku sejenak. Kemudian berkata,"Nagi, misiku sudah selesai..."

Kuingat kembali kejadian yang dimaksud dalam kalimatnya. Aku pernah membuat janji kepada Jenderal Guo Huai agar dirinya mau menjadi bulan purnama yang indah untukku. Setelah kuingat kembali, aku merasa berterima kasih padanya. Kemudian aku berkata,"Ayah, terima kasih sudah mau memenuhi janjimu..."

"Tapi, kau harus berjanji satu hal untukku...", pintanya.

"Sebutkanlah, Ayah. Aku akan memegang teguh janji itu!", kataku bersemangat.

Kemudian, pria yang bernama asli Geraldo Hutcherson, yang ternyata adalah reinkarnasi dari Jenderal Guo huai itu berkata,"Jangan kecewakan aku yang telah berkorban untukmu..."

"Pasti, Ayah. Itu pasti..."

Lalu, beliau memanggil Simon agar dapat memeluk kami bersama-sama. Perbedaan ruang waktu kini telah terselesaikan. Scarlet juga menangis pada saat itu, karena akhirnya aku kembali menemukan kasih sayang dalam sebuah keluarga selain bersamanya. Kebersamaan itu diiringi oleh empat orang yang entah asalnya darimana yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu...

.

_But we're gonna start by  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Sit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while  
A while, yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

_Oooooo_  
_Oooooo_  
_Oooooo_

_._

Sejak saat itu, aku berusaha belajar dengan giat, mencoba meraih impianku menjadi seorang guru sejarah, dan membanggakan keluarga Hutcherson yang saat ini adalah keluargaku yang baru. Karena aku tak mau mengecewakan orang-orang penting yang sudah mengorbankan harta bahkan nyawa untuk keselamatanku. Seperti yang dikatakan seorang Presiden Indonesia, Soekarno, "Jangan sekali-kali kau melupakan sejarah!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya...  
"Jin, aku minta maaf jika aku telah menyalahkanmu kemarin. Aku tak berniat untuk memutuskanmu, tapi aku tak mau kehilangan sahabatku satu-satunya...", kataku pada mantan pacar berambut pantat bebek bernama Jin Kazama itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya ini semua salahku. Aku tak seharusnya menekanmu seperti sebulan yang lalu. Aku menyesal telah memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku juga tak mau kehilangan dirimu sebagai satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi...", katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, kita balikan?", tanyaku.

"Untuk apa kita balikan? Dari dulu ampe sekarang kita tetep pacaran kan?"

Seusai kejadian itu, kami hanya cekikikan bersama. Hingga akhirnya, seorang perempuan rambut merah yang dikuncir kuda membawa laptopnya.

"Nagi-san! Reviewernya tambah banyak loh!", teriaknya padaku dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Bagus dong! Pinter...", pujiku padanya.

"Masa aku aja yang dipuji? Kalo bukan karena Nagi-san, untuk apa aku capek-capek menorehkan kerja keras kita di internet?"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia benar, sebanyak apapun perbedaan, meski ada yang lebih baik dari kita, kita harus tetap berusaha menghargai perbedaan itu tanpa memaksakan kehendak. Jika sebuah kesalahan terjadi, jangan takut untuk memulai kembali semuanya karena kesalahan itulah yang membangun kita menjadi orang yang kuat.

.

.

**~The End(beneran)~**

* * *

Nagi : gimana? Meski ini sedih, ketawa, ataupun garing, kita harus ambil banyak pelajaran dari hidup ini

Scarlet : Jangan sampe kita nyerah gitu aja karena tekanan yang berlebihan...

Nagi : Mulailah dengan satu review dengan mengklik kotak ripiu, atau mengisi form Review di bawah ini

Scarlet : SAMPAI JUMPA DI FIC SELANJUTNYA!


End file.
